Harry's secret fetish
by Twisted Novelist
Summary: Harry has a magical pet that changes everything. there is somethin however that changes what the magical world might think of the boy who lived. A fetish that most pure bloods would find degrading. Story has Slytherin Harry with Harem, Hermione discovers something amazing, and a Friendly Draco but not so Friendly Lucius. Needs a Beta please apply.
1. Chapter 0

Harry Potter and the Eidolon

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

Fair Warning: this is not your basic story and it will take even more twisted story turns all up and down Harry Potter's life.

Chapter 0: Trials, Teachings, and Trouble

It was cold and dark under the stairs, a little boy lived in a cupboard at his aunt and uncle's house. His nephew was just out side the house jumping up and down screaming "Daddy, Daddy look. I won, I won the contest!" the wale of a child said to an even bigger man who was just now unlocking the front door.

"Yes Dudley I see, now lets get inside first." the over sized man said. Soon after that the door flung open and the two men walked in with a skinny woman that looked like she was more bone than skin.

"now Dudley give mommy the letter so she can read it" the skinny woman said to her blob of a child. Dudley didn't argue as he handed her the letter and then skipped off to the living room. The little boy in the cupboard however listened from his hiding place as the adults talked it over.

"oh look dear, it's an all paid for trip for four to Seattle Washington in the United States. It covers travel, lodging, meals, and even a spending allowance." the woman said with excitement in her voice.

"That is nice and all but whats the catch? Nothing like this is ever free and there must be something we must do for them." the oversized man said with almost no excitement at all.

"It says here all we have to do is tell them how our trip was to Washington. So I guess you could say we would be trying it out for them, and if you don't like it you could give them one of those world famous nasty revues of yours." the woman finished with a grin on her face.

"that sounds amazing Petunia, the idea almost brings a smile to my face" the man paused as a frown came to Petunia's face "but you are forgetting one small nasty little luggage problem we have" they both sighed.

At that moment the little boy emerged from the cupboard and looked at both the adults "If you are referring to me then I promise no funny business, and I can even be the luggage boy?" the boy said in as sweet of tone he could muster. The Adults looked at one another and then both shook there heads.

The man turned to the boy and said with a rough tone "alright but if there is any funny business, any at all, I will make you wish you hadn't set foot in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Uncle Vernon" the boy said. With that the Adults left the room to tell there son they were going.

Somewhere in Down Town Seattle

A tall dark brown haired man in a black hooded trench coat was on his cell phone. "and you said tomorrow? OK, the tickets will be at the front desk waiting for you. Thank you and have a great trip." he hung up the phone and walked into the next room.

The room had a large round table in the center with eleven chairs around it. Candles on the walls provided light. There was also three other figures in the room. One was a tall figure with a sleeveless trench coat on. Another was a small woman with light brown hair in a black cloak. The last one was more in shadow than in candle light and hid its defining figures in the baggy clothes it had on.

"phase one complete, now all we have to do is get Harry Potter from the hotel to the tower." the hooded trench coat man said with a smile on his face. Another man walked in from a hidden door.

"Mirage? What the hell are you ding here?" the woman in the room said with anger in her voice.

"well Marionette you should know Sage would require my tricks" the man walking in said with a grin.

"Sage is this true? You would risk an illusion than just buy a hotel?" Marrionette said turning to the man with the phone.

"not a full blown illusion, no. And that is where you come in dear, after all we will need a bell hop for out little hotel."

Sea-Tac Air Port, Steattle Washington

The family plus Harry moved from there flight to the luggage drop off point. Harry caried all the bags from the drop off point to a taxie that took all four of them to a hotel that rivaled the business biuldings standing next to it. Slightly above the entry way where neon coverd lights that read Red Lion Hotel with a picture of a lion's head in all red.

It didn't take long for them to find the front desk and get checked in. They had gotten the Deluxe View Two Queens room.

Harry had just gotten done setting the luggage down when he saw what looked like an esoteric goblet set of eleven. Harry looked away to rub his eyes and when he looked back the set of goblets was gone. Harry thought of walking over to his uncle and asking him but decided not to as it sounded to close to what his uncle liked to call Funny Business.

At that moment other things started to catch his eye and it didn't take long for harry to figure out what was going on. He was about to go to his uncle about this trip being the verry funny business he hated whn a tall man in a hooded trench coat in the only door way.

"looks like we need to talk Mr. Potter, as the only reason we are here is for you." the man said in a netral tone with no emotion in it.

"Wh, Who, Who are you?" Harry stuttarded out.

"Me? Well you could call me many things. I go by old man duteranime, he who knows ten million things, master of coman sence. Then there is the one I like the most, Sage." the man in the door way finished with much emotion this time.

"you don't look like a sage, but I guess not every thing is as it seams around here" Harry said witch got a laugh out of Sage. "so what do you want with my family?"

"Oh! Dear Harry, we could care less about the other three. I want you and I think you will find my proposition most intriguing" Sage finished with his hand stretched out for Harry to shake.

Harry stood there looking at Sage, trying to figure out what a man would want with a nine year old boy. "before I agree to anything how about you show me what you are talking about."

Sage retracted his hand and laughed. He dropped his hood to show a face that was 18 to 20 years. "fine by me Harry, fallow me and I will give you a tour of out operations and goals."

Sage led Harry to the elevator and hit a button that was barely visible. The elevator had gone underground and come to a stop. The door opened on what looked to be a round table with eleven chairs sitting around it. Every chair was filled except one. Sage walked around the table to the only open chair and sat down. "The Sages Inner Circle Court will now hear Harry James Potter and weather or not we should teach him a secret art" came a voice that Harry couldn't pinpoint who said it.

"What the hell? I thought you said.." but Harry was cut off by Sage

"And I will, that is if you can pass the Judgment" the sage finished with a massive Grin on his face.

At that moment everything started to fade from view as if he was loosing consciousness. Harry's eyes shot open wide when he realized Sage had some how drugged him.

Alternate Plane of Existence of Outsiders

Harry woke up looking at a star filled sky and as he got up he found he was surrounded by what looked like huts. Harry pulled himself up into a siting position and realized he was standing on a road. Harry felt compelled to fallow this road as if what he wanted was at the end of it. Harry got up and started walking and found that this road led to a huge castle. The front door was open to the castle but Harry knocked any way. It didn't take long for some one to answer and tell him to enter. As he walked in he noticed several paintings of a strange creature that could only be described as Snake man with wings and horns.

Harry kept walking until he found himself in what looked to be a Great Hall. Something moved across the room from Harry and for some strange reason Harry bowed to creature. "You are Polite, Respectful, Kind, and Proud. I can feel your Power, I can hear your Heart, I can smell your Courage, and I can see your Drive. Tell me young traveler, what brings you to my castle?" the figure on the throne asked.

"You see your Highness, I don't know why I am hear but only that something guided me to your castle" Harry said still bowing in respect.

"So I see, can I have your name commoner?" the figure said as it rose from his throne.

"I am known as Harry Potter Your Grace."

"Harry Potter, from this day forth you shall be known as my Wizard Companion, I ask you take me back to your world so I might see it with my own eyes, and Harry, do call me Slither while I am in your world"

before Harry could respond the world around him spun in several directions at the same time.

Back in London in a place called little wing

Harry woke up out of his bed with shock, as he shot foreword several books flew across the room. Harry reached for his glasses. They where right where he left them and he reached for the closest book next. The title threw him off as it held his own name Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It had a drawn picture of him and an old man staring into some kind of basin with green smoke. To say the least Harry was thrown off by this and reached for another book, this time it was titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. There was a note attached to the front of this one obscuring the picture of the cover. Harry took off the note and read it.

Dear Harry Potter,

we at the Sages council would like to congratulate you on your success on your trial and would like to reward you with this set of books that come from an alternate reality where you don't exists. We also hope that you can read the other book on the path of the summoner as that is the only way you can bring Slither into your realm.

Signed

He Who Knows Ten Million Things.

Two years into the future

Harry was sleeping in a room with a large snake with wings was curled up with him. Harry had learned how to pull Slither into his realm but he was only able to summon a part of him. According to the book this was called an Eidolon and it represented Slither in Harry's realm.

Harry final woke up to an empty house, His uncle taking extra hours at the office and his Aunt attending a social with all the other girls in the neighborhood. Even Dudley had gone off some where today, but that didn't matter to Harry for today was the day he would get his Hogwarts letter or so it should be if the books where right.

Harry new the laws of fate would change some things around so his life wasn't a walk in the park but those books about him where going to come in handy as he mesmerized each one. At that moment an owl dropped off a letter, Harry already had a reply set up and handed it off to the owl so that the school wouldn't send him several thousand letters like in the books.

Harry didn't even bother open the letter, he just packed up his trunk full of all the stuff he would need and headed out. He planed on sleeping at the leaky cauldron until it was time for him to get on the train.

Author's Notes: next chapter Grins, Granger, and Greengrass


	2. Chapter 1

Harry's Secret Fetish

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

Sorry Note: I am sorry that I didn't realize that this one didn't transfer right. So I finished it and am riposting this one. I Am Sorry About That.

Fair Warning: The original posting had a change of names before it was posted, this was to be Harry Potter and the Edilon but found a much more interesting twist for the story, thus the name. The fetish has not shown itself yet but I promise Year 2 will show it first. First year is going to kind of zoom bye. There are things In the first year I do need to reference so I can't just skip it.

Side Note: If you read it as _**"text here"**_ then it's a thought.

Chapter 1: Grins, Granger, and Greengrass

Harry Potter was standing there on platform 9¾ just standing there. He had apparently beet the other wizards here as the plat form was empty excluding the Hogwarts Express. His Edilon sat around his neck with it's wings folded in so it looked like any other Python in the world. Harry was about to enter the train when a family walked through the portal. There was a dark haired man with his blond haired wife and there two dark haired daughters.

"Daddy, does Daphne have to go to Hogwarts this year? Can't she go when I go?" the little one asked the man she was holding hands with.

"Astoria, you know your sister can't wait to go to Hogwarts an learn to be a witch and you would make her spoil her dreams so you can have what you want?" the man said looking down to see his daughter's eyes.

It was at that moment Daphne saw Harry Potter and her heart skipped a beat. Her childhood crush was standing there with what looked to be a snake around his neck. She was tempted to break off from her family and talk to him but she remembered the lessons she had with her father concerning low key. She must first find out what house Harry Potter would be sorted into. Depending on house she might not even get a chance at him.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Harry walking over to them. Before she knew it Harry had grabbed her hand and bowed as planted a kiss on her hand as it was for any pure blood way to greet a lady. Harry had repeated the process her little sister and her mother before he stood in front of her father and bowed. Harry Potter had completed the traditional rules of introduction among pure bloods excluding one key element. Harry didn't utter a word but acted as if he didn't have to. Her father was confused at first and it was as if the world didn't move until he cleared his throat.

"Hello Kind sir, I am Lord Johnathan Greengrass, this here is my family. My wife Elizabeth Greengrass, and my two daughters Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. And you are?" her father finished up knowing who he was speaking to but did so out of political habit.

Harry didn't utter a word but pulled the hair covering his scar away so that the Humble Lord might know who e is. There was a gasp from the Greengrass family as they gazed on the scar. It had seamed as if the little one was going to say something but her father put his hand over her mouth.

"I say dear boy, are you trying to tell me that you are the Harry Potter?" Mr. Greengrass had asked in a hushed tone.

It was at that point in time Daphne heard the voice in her head. _**"No, I thought I would draw a lightning bolt scare on my forehead so I could be cool. Yes it's me you pure blood simpleton"**_ was all heard in her head as Harry first brought his hand to his forehead and then sake his head. The snake on his shoulder stirred a little as if it was laughing.

"My Father is not a pure blood simpleton, he is a Lord of one the most Ancient houses in the wizarding world and needs to be shown respect!" Daphne said with much gusto.

"_**Did she just read our mind? Are you in my head Daphne?" **_Harry thought.

"How dare you accuse me of Legitimacy!" Daphne said.

"_**Calm down, let's face it you can here me think. Weather you are trying to or not it doesn't matter. This could get interesting." **_Harry thought.

"Daphne you are acting strange, are you alright?" Her mother asked her.

"sorry mom, I was just hearing things. I apologies Mr. Potter" Daphne said trying to hide what was going on.

Harry started writing on a peace of parchment and turned it so they could read it. 'I am sorry that I can't speek right now as I have no voice box was destroyed due to accidental magic but I accept your Apology and wouldn't mind the company of your daughter on our way to school.'

"that sounds like a marvelous Idea, would you accompany him Daphne?" Lord Greengrass said.

"It would be my honor father but let me wait for one of my friends" Daphne responded with a smile.

They found a girl named Tracey and Daphne talked with her about many things. They boarded the train and waited for the strain to start as they talked about many things. On the train they met a smart girl called Hermione Granger. Harry started a conversation with her by writing what he wanted to say on a peace of parchment.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry was in aw at the sight of the school. Across the water as if a castle made to survive time itself. Harry, Tracey, and Daphne got in a boat with a boy named Draco. They floated across the water tell they went into a tunnel under the school. They got out and walked up a set of stairs where the giant Hagrid left them.

There was a lot of talk about Harry and how he was attending this year. _**"dear god let's hope no one finds out it's me, I just want to go unnoticed"**_ Harry thought with Daphne hearing it.

Daphne picked up on this and nudged Tracey so they could help hide Harry behind both of them. Draco seamed to not notice as he stepped forward and told everyone that they where full of themselves if they thought that Harry Potter would show his face in a school like this and is most likely being home schooled. He had insulted a red headed boy named Weasley by doing so which caused the boy to turn red and approach Draco. They where close to fighting when professor McGonagall walked through the double doors.

The two kids broke apart. The group of first years walked into the great hall as they where led by the professor. The hall was massive and caused many of them to aw in what they where seeing. They stopped in front of a hat that was torn and patched. It began singing soon after the professor stopped next to it.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Griffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

If the first years could be in any more aw, now would be the time it showed. The Professor didn't waist any time in calling out names.

There was a few names before she called one that Harry reconsigned. She seamed to call the names from A-Z by last name.

"Tracey Davis" was called. Tracey walked up and sat on a stool where the hat was put on her head. It didn't take long for the hat to yell Slytherin!

"Hermione Granger" was called after a few more names. As before the girl walked foreword and sat on the stool. The sorting hat took some time talking to the girl before she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Right after "Daphne Greengrass" was called. She walked up and sat down and it didn't take long for her to be sorted into Slytherin as well.

"Draco Malfoy" was called and before the hat hit his head it yelled Slytherin.

"Harry Potter?" McGonagall called out witch caused everyone to gasp. Harry walked up with Slither around his neck. The hat was put on his head and the crowd fell silent.

"Well what do we have here? A Boy who should have died. Let me take a look in your head, yes, yes that would be nice, there is fame in this one, and then there is power down this one. So tell me boy, what house would you prefer?" the sorting hat asked him.

"_**I want to be with my friends Tracey and Daphne, please put me in Slytherin"**_ Harry thought.

The hat yelled out Slytherin, "Good Luck to you Potter, you will need it" the hat thought before it was removed.

People gasped at the thought of there savior from a dark lord going into a house made to craft dark wizards. The Professor didn't stop and called out more names before she got to Ronald Weasley. The boy was sorted into Griffindor.

Writer's Notes: again sorry about that I didn't mean to make it cut off there.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry's Secret Fetish

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

Notes for my Readers: My story is going a little slow as other ideas are creeping into my head but I promise to keep with this story. For all you other writers out there I would recommend the story of tears and blood. I would like to see other stories like it, where Harry has a race change.

Reading notes: if you read it _**"Bold and Italic"**_ then it's a thought. If you read it **"Bold and underlined"** it is parseltongue.

Chapter 2: Alliance, Associations, and Ancestry

Harry was now sitting in the Slytherin First year common room, as most of the first years filed in. Apparently Slytherin was sorted by year so each one had their own common room and hallways. It had turned out that Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw because she was smart. Daphne and her friend Tracey where sorted into Slytherin with him which made Harry feel a lot better about his situation. Draco wasn't as angry as Harry thought he would be but the boy showed that he didn't like it either.

Eventually all the first years where rounded up in front of the fireplace at which point Snape appeared from behind one of the students. "I am not here to tell you that this is the house you wanted, nor am I here to be some loving father figure to you. This is Slytherin and it has won the house cup for seven years in a row now. I would suggest that you not mess that up. This is not a house of fame and glory, there are no super stars nor will there be. Now I want you among yourself to choose a leader for your year. This person will take full responsibility for your year and will be the person you go to for questions and what not. This person will also be the one punished for any actions your year has caused." he stated that last part staring at Harry.

The kids murmured and a couple of them even pointed to other students. It didn't take long for Draco to step forward "I am willing to be Leader Professor" he finished with a smug look on his face.

Another kid Piped up "Maybe we should let the-boy-who-lived lead us" at which time Harry felt someone shove him forward. Harry didn't like this Idea, and it looked like Draco's Head was going to explode.

"Are you all mad? The boy doesn't know the first thing about Slytherin. He is all about fame and Glory which is what our professor said Slytherin is not. Why would we let him lead us?" Draco said without turning his head as he was sizing up Harry.

Harry didn't like this and he knew he would need the attention off of him if he was going to survive so he did the only logical thing he could. Harry took two steps towards Draco and locked eyes with the boy. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, scribbled something down and handed it to Daphne.

Daphne read it out loud first in a whisper that not even Harry could hear. She then repeated it out loud "I concede" was all that came out as Harry bowed. The rest of the students were stunned, some of them thought this might have been a joke or something because they started laughing.

It was Slither that made them shut up because he had risen from Harry's neck and spread its wings and showing it's fangs with a hiss. Not even Snape had made a sound from this magical creature that had somehow made it into the school. What came next would have made Merlin crap himself as Slither spoke a few words "when master bows you bow to."

Everyone but Snape and Draco bowed like harry had. Fear was one thing that an Eidolon could inflict in others. Harry stood straight up and looked at Slither and spoke **"you idiot, I am trying to be a simple person who can operate from the shadows and now they will expect me to be a lord all the time"** but sounded like random hissing to everyone else.

When the snake hissed back (but to Harry it was **"sorry master I was just trying to get you some respect"**) every one gasped. Draco Snape and a few of the students where passing by said in unison "you're a parseltongue?" but at the same time Daphne and Tracey said "you can talk." so all Harry heard was "your can Parsel-talk-gue?"

Harry just stood there with an odd expression on his face and shook his head trying to pull apart the two questions that had become one in his head. He started scribbling on the parchment and handed it to Daphne.

"OK let me see, it says I can only speak to snakes as it is the only verbal language I know. Don't ask how I can write as it would just boggle your mind. So if talking to snakes is Parsel-whatever then I am one." Daphne was half shocked at what she had just said but Harry shook his head.

"We have an heir and it's him..." was the only thing that Snape could say at the moment.

Draco looked like he was just slapped in the face by his father. Another child from the first years had the gull to ask the question that was on everyone's mind "the heir to what?"

Snape snapped out of his daze and adopted a stern look on his face "well what are you slugs waiting for, Draco tell them to go to bed" he said with a layer of anger in his voice. He began to walk out of the common room when he stopped all of a sudden and said "one last thing Draco, do be out of bed and ready to go down to the great hall as a group or there will be severe punishment."

Everyone was holding still as Snape walked out of the room. Draco was kind of stunned at first but then started barking orders and telling the other first years to go to their rooms. Harry was walking off to a room where it looked like he would bunk with Crab and Goyle when Harry heard Draco yell "not you potter, you get back here. Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy, I need you guys to stay behind as well."

"What's on your mind Draco dear" Pansy asked with a sweet tone.

"Look I am going to get straight to the point with all of you, I can't lead alone. To be honest no one can at least not without some tactical help." Draco said in hushed tones.

"You want my help?" Daphne asked with her arms crossed.

Draco looked at her as if he wanted to strangle her. "No I told you to stay behind so I could see your Ice Princess act again. Yes I want your help now don't make me regret it."

"_**The boy must be desperate if he is coming to us for help"**_ Harry thought witch got a laugh out of Daphne.

Draco ignored it and continued with his speech "I need someone on my shoulder to keep the girls in line, Pansy that's you as we are contracted to wed." Draco took a deep breath before continuing "I need someone to root out those who would try and route people against me. Daphne that's your job, after all if you are going to be the ice princess of Slytherin then people might go to you to oppose me. Tracey you need to help Daphne as she is to will most likely scare off a lot of people." Draco turned to Harry as a smile came across his face and said "you. So as you might have figured out, you have the undying support of anyone who is pure blood at this point so almost all the first years will look to you for answers. I need you as my right hand man" Draco finished with a grin.

Pansy pouted "what about Crab and Goyle? I handpicked them to be your guards."

"Pansy sweet, don't you see? They will be my guards but Harry will be my right hand. This is a political move that will bring me up the ranks of Slytherin" Draco said in sweet tones to his betrothed.

Harry nodded at this and accepted this as his position. Daphne and Tracey saw Harry not and then mimicked his action.

"Good now that we have that figured out you will all be sleeping in the leader quarters. Now there is usually only one room but with a spell my father taught me I can split it into two" Draco grinned as he whipped out his wand.

"there is only one issue you three might have, and I think it would better to tell you that me and Pansy will be sharing one room" Draco finish with a grin.

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

Hermione had long talks with all the other kids before they even made it to the common room. She had answered the riddle right on the first try and walked into the common room. She sat around for a little while before Professor Flitwick entered and explained that they were in another realm that was created by one of Ravenclaw's lovers. Apparently she had gotten around as she had lost count of lovers and Hermione had gotten to 52.

She had turned in after the professor let them loose. There was a massive library inside her Common room but she thought it would have been cool to have Harry with her. She was at peace here, but there was something on her mind that bugged her, twice today she was asked if she was a descendent of Nekolagranger. She didn't know anything about this person or what they did.

She made it a note in her mind to do research on this person because she could have descended from them as her family never talked about where they had come from. With this thought Hermione drifted off to sleep of some strange guy who knew amazing things.

Slytherin had come down to the great hall in organized groups. Hermione had noticed that there was also the pattern of oldest to youngest or at least by year. Finally Harry, Daphne, Tracey, some brunette and some blonde kid walked into the hall together before the rest of the first years came in. The blonde had taken his seat first and the brunette quickly sat down next to him on his left. Harry took a seat to the right of the blond kide. Daphne sat down next to him and Tracey next to her. Two gorilla-like boys sat across from them, and when I mean gorilla I mean the seat space between them could fit four or five students.

**Slytherin Table**

Draco had organized the plan for seating so people would know that Draco and Harry where the power heads here. Now all he needed was some cocky kid to get in Draco's face so Harry can take care of them. The best place for this to happen would be in the great hall and the older the better. Draco didn't want harry to be out classed but if he could take out a seventh year then that would solidify Draco as king of Slytherin.

It wasn't a seventh year but it wasn't a first year as well. Marcus Flitch had come over and he had an evil look on his face. Marcus was the current leader of all of Slytherin so he wasn't happy when rumor went around about a parseltongue taking orders from Draco. Marcus had fallen for the bait and had his wand at his side just barely out of sight. He strolled up and put the wand to the back of his head but made it look like he was just messing with Draco.

"Dear little Malfoy, don't tell me you think you are just going to walk in here and take my throne from me?" Marcus had whispered in Draco's ears so only the surrounding kids could hear.

"Nice try Marcus but you don't scare me. Now I will show you why a parseltongue follows me" Draco stated with a grin as Marcus felt the wand in is right side.

All Marcus could hear was some sort of hissing but he felt the blow of the stunner right after. He had doubled over and even puked up what little breakfast he had. "Marcus, what is the meaning of this? You are my head boy and yet in front of the first years you lose your cookies" Snape had said as he walked up and lifted Marcus to his feet.

"Sorry Professor but I'm not feeling very well at the moment so if I could go to the Hospital wing and see Madam Pomfrey?"

**Halloween morning**

Things where looking up for Ron, he had some good friends and he was in the house his family was in. he woke up that morning to his favorite thing of the day, eating food. He didn't want to brag about it but if there was ever a food eating contest then he would win hands down.

His day continued on a good path that was until he was paired with her. Today was Charms and who would have thought it than a pairing with Ravenclaw house. To top it off there was an odd number of students in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so one student from each house would be paired with each other. Ron's luck had gone sour as he was paired with a girl named Hermione Granger.

The girl reeked of brain power and even showed him up in front of the whole class. Afterwards he told his friends how much of nerd she was and how she could never get any friends and even if she did get any friends they would just use her and leave her. At that moment a brunette stormed past him in a fit of tears but he didn't care as the day would soon be over and the greatest thing today would be happening soon, Halloween Feast. It wasn't the Halloween part that got him exited but the feast. He already knew he would be stuffing his face the second the food appeared.

Harry was baffled by what he heard and what he heard was about some snot nosed Gryffindor insulting Hermione. Both Daphne and Tracey had heard it through the grape vine that Hermione was in a bathroom crying her eyes out. Harry wanted to go make her feel better but the girls told him that would be a bad idea and that girls need there space from time to time.

Harry finally backed down and decided that there was no reason for him to panic but he still felt that he was forgetting something important. It had to do with those books he had gotten from the sage. He met up with Draco and they had taken there charms class before going to the feast. Harry had taken his place with Draco to his left and Daphne to his right.

The feast was going well with talk about Slytherin in the lead and how they did in the first quidditch game. The night seemed like it was going to end on a good note when Harry finally remembered what it was about today that was bad. It was at that very moment that the professor had ran through the great hall doors.

"Troll in the dungeon, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. Thought you should know" and at that moment the man collapsed on the floor like someone just hit him with a two by four in the back of the head.

The hall went into panic and students started running around. Dumbledore had silenced everyone and then ordered a neat evacuation back to the dorms. Slytherin house however was to stay put.

Harry looked to Daphne _**"Hermione is alone"**_ was all he thought and it was all he need to think.

Daphne's face had gone from Ice Queen Calm to Horror of all Horrors. "Tracey, Pansy, Hermione is alone."

Both of the other girls matched Daphne's face. Pansy yanked on Draco's arm and he knew what she wanted. The four of them snuck out of the great hall with all the movement of the other students. They made their way down the hall with Daphne in the lead.

They had come to the first floor bathroom where all of them could hear someone cry. It didn't take long to see or as Draco put it Smell, the Troll coming around the corner. At first Harry wanted to rush into the bathroom and protect Hermione but Tracey grabbed his robe to stop him.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten that there is a troll in the hall way?" Tracey said in hushed tones.

Harry just turned and Glared at her with anger in his eyes but they soon turned to sadness. Daphne had pulled out her want and got ready to run into the bathroom.

"I got an idea but I don't know how well it will work" Daphne said looking at the rest.

Draco smirked "OK lets here it."

"Well there are five of us against one troll. If three of us can distract that thing then the fifth person can grab Hermione and get out" Daphne put it simply.

Pansy nodded "good plan, we don't even have to defeat the ugly thing."

"Fine, Pansy your job is to get Hermione out, deal?" Draco asked but sounded more like a statement.

That's when they could hear the scream of Hermione finding out that there is a troll in bathroom with her. They rushed in to see the troll take out one of the stalls. It was Draco that fired the first spell which knocked the club out of the troll's grip. Pansy was making a bee line for Hermione who was hiding in the last stall.

"Over here you ugly little shit" Tracey yelled as she shot a red spell at it.

The spell did nothing but piss it off. The troll turned and started to advance on the four of them. Pansy was pulling Hermione out of the room and it looked as if there plan was going to work. The group fired more spells at the troll but none of them seemed to be working. The troll had them pinned in the corner and Harry was starting to see that they were losing all hope of getting out.

He knew what must be done but he didn't know if he had it in him. Slither slid down in front of him and Harry poured his magic into it. Slither started changing; he grew bigger and also grew a set of arms. Before he knew it Slither was about as half the size of the troll.

"Now it's my turn" slither said and began an assault on the troll.

Surprisingly the troll backed up and lost ground as Slither clawed, bite, and whip his tail. The troll ended up pinned against the wall where Slither took the final move and bit into the tolls neck leaving the blood to gush out at an alarming rate.

Harry passed out from the magic being drained from his body at that point. Bringing and outer plane creature was hard but to have it so close to its original form was even harder.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with all his friends around him. Slither was back to his small armless state and Harry felt his magic returning slowly.

"Ah, your awake Mr. Potter, then maybe you can tell us how the troll was killed" Snape said with a scowl on his face.

Harry just shook his head _**"I would if I could but I can't speak so long as Slither is in this realm"**_ Harry thought.

Daphne took control of the situation "I am sorry but Harry can't remember, the accidental magic as a child made it so he can't speak but now that I know Harry is fine I am willing to tell you what happened professor."  
Daphne took Snape aside and explained the entire thing to him and Mcgonagall. She saw fit to award the students of Slytherin fifty points each for their bravery and took fifty from Gryffindor for Ronald Weasley's stupidity. The teachers left the room and left Harry and his friends to talk and gossip or whatever it is kids do.

"_**hey Daphne, I need to tell everyone something but I want to do it in private so tell them that the day after I am let out of Hospital wing we need to meet up on the seventh floor."**_ Harry thought hoping that Daphne could hear him as he still didn't know what the connection was about.

Daphne relayed the message and everyone agreed to meet on the seventh floor. Harry was starting to form a plan and he would use the knowledge of the books from sage to help him.

The next day Madam Pomfrey let Harry go on a clean bill of health. The first thing Harry did was go straight to the third floor which was off limits. He had some practice with spells that Slither had taught him. Not all of the spells did as they were made to do but Harry got the hang of it. He unlocked the door and summoned a piano which he charmed to play Beethoven 5th symphony. He then snuck in and went down the trap door where he calmly let the devil snare do its thing. Harry had gone through the tests with ease as Slither played the chess came with only making five moves. The potion test was difficult and Harry almost drank the wrong vile but Slither caught it in time.

The only difference was that the DADA Teacher wasn't there but the mirror was and Harry knew all he had to do was remove it. He didn't want it at all but if he took it now then he wouldn't have to put his friends in danger. Harry walked up to the Mirror and saw the image of him and his parents. He longed for them to be with him but he shook his head and focused on the stone. Harry looked back into the mirror and saw him standing there with the stone. He flipped it in his hands once and then put it in his pocket.

Harry had succeeded and now all he had to do was get out of here. He put some more magic into Slither and he grew in size. Slither was now big enough to ride but that was it. Harry jumped on Slither's back and they took off back out to the room where Fluffy was napping. Harry was happy and walked out of the room when Slither shrunk back down to size. It was good having something that can change into what you need when you need it.

The next day was Monday and classes where short. Harry was the first one to the Seventh Floor but didn't wait long to find Draco and Pansy walking around the corner. Hermione was next to arriving and finally Daphne and Tracey showed up. Harry walked in front of a wall thinking of a room that they could use and not be over heard in any way. It was on the third pass that a door appeared on the wall and every one gasped. Harry was the first to enter and everyone followed. The room was massive and had several places to sit. The walls where lined with a material that blocked sound waves from entering or leaving. The floor was a dark red rug.

Harry walked over to a coffee table with two love seats and a large couch around it. Harry dispelled Slither and sat in the middle of the couch. He then motioned for the rest of them to find a seat around him. Draco and Pansy shared a love seat and Daphne and Tracey did the same on the other one. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and they all stared at him.

"OK so now comes the fun part" Harry said but everyone was stunned that Harry had actually said something.

"You can talk" Hermione said and showing that she was the first to recover.

Harry smiled "yes I can speak but only when Slither is not in this realm. You see the accidental magic I said cost me my voice was a spell taught to be by someone a couple of years ago. I will tell you all about that in a minute but first I want you to know that the reason I can't speak when he is here. To bring him from his realm into our own he has to anchor his body to a wizard using that wizards magic at which point he becomes part of the wizard's magical core."

Harry took a breath and waited for that to sink in. It was Hermione to come back first with another question "so what does that have to do with your voice?"

Harry smiled "good question Hermione, as I said he has to anchor himself to a wizard but Slither isn't a normal Eidolon. He is in fact a Lord in his realm and has knowledge and power over his land so He needs more than just an anchor to be in our realm. I had to lose something so I might gain him as my companion in our realm so after some thought I decided to give up my voice hoping that it would grant me great power for my sacrifice."

This time Daphne asked a question "so you gave up your voice to summon a powerful outsider into our realm. Where did you learn such magic?"

Harry was pleased to see his friends catch on quick "This part is going to sound bizarre but a man in the United States of America taught me. He called himself the Sage and there where these people that obeyed him that he called his council. They had taught me to summon an outsider from another plane of existence so I am now a Summoner because of it."

The group fell silent for a moment to process the information. Daphne spoke again "so what's up with the mental link?"

"You have a mental link?" Hermione, Tracey, and Pansy said in unison.

"Yes and after talking with Slither I have found out why. You see the magic takes my voice away but it also connects my mind to the person it thinks would best be my voice. In other words the magic that summons the Eidolon into our realm thinks you would be best to talk for me" Harry finished with all the girls looking at him. Draco on the other hand was looking at his nails as if he could care less.

"You do know that in the magical world to have a bond with someone is grounds for Marriage" Hermione said it as though it should have been common knowledge.

Tracey, Daphne, and Pansy nodded like they knew and Draco still didn't care. Harry was going to have a hard time with this. All the girls stared at him like he was going to jump one of them and start doing dirty things. He shuddered at the thought and stood up. He climbed over the couch and walked to the wall where he leaned against it.

"It's not that I think you and me wouldn't work out it's just I am only 11 and even thinking of a girlfriend right now just isn't on my mind" Harry said.

"It's cool Harry I don't expect you to ask me out or anything but if the magic wants me to be your voice then we need to talk to my dad about internship" Daphne said.

"An internship as in you would be working for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I would be at your side for most of the day as your assistant. It would be a good excuse as to why I would be speaking on your behalf" Daphne said.

"OK then let's do it. On another note, I have something you should all know about" Harry said pulling out the stone.

Harry had finally gotten Draco's attention "Is that the philosopher's stone?" he asked.

"Yes, it was hidden in our school on the third floor but thanks to one of the books the sage gave me I knew Voldemort is alive and is after this to make himself whole again" Harry finished.

"What do you plan on doing with it Harry?" Pansy asked in a worried tone.

"He isn't going to keep it, are you Harry?" Hermione spoke up.

"I don't know what I want to do with it, to tell the truth I think it might be best to send it to its owner. On the other hand I could use it to save lives as well" Harry finished with a questioning look on his face.

"It's too much power for one person. But maybe if you explain what is going on with the stone to Nicholas Flamel then he might reward you for it" Draco said as if trying to help Harry make up his mind.

"You are probably right Draco, besides I don't think I want to live forever"" Harry said as he put the stone back in his pocket.

"One last order of business is that we must not speak of this to anyone outside this room. No one can know I have the stone or that I can talk. Is there anything you guys want to say?" Harry finished looking at his friends.

"Only that I want to learn how to summon an Eidolon of my own" said Hermione. She was always looking for new spells to cast.

"I can teach you Hermione, but you must promise not to teach anyone else" Harry said looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"I promise" She replied.

With everything said and done they all left the room and headed their own ways. Harry wrote a letter to Nicholas Flamel explaining what was going on with his stone. Daphne wrote a letter to her father asking him to set up a meeting with Harry Potter concerning a job for her. Draco had gone back to Slytherin House so he could take control of the other first years. Tracey had gone to watch the quidditch practice Pansy had gone back to her room for some female gossip time. Hermione had stayed behind to check out the room of requirement.

Hermione had focused on books about Nekolagranger. She was hoping that this might solve a question that has been on her mind. Her family never talked about ancestry and for all she knew she could be related to this ancient house. The room changed into a library with lots of books but there was one that appeared before her that was titled The Legacy of Nekolagranger Family Lineage.

Hermione tore through the book and found out that it was mostly names that listed who they were born from, who they married, and who their sons where. It took some time but she found a section that stated a son striped of their last name and was changed to Granger. She started following the family names that were listed as Squib decedents and one of them sounded familiar. Garter Granger son of Wulfric Granger, Married to Elizabeth Black, and father of Johnathan Granger.

Her father's name was Johnathan and she was positive her grandfather was Garter and her grandmother Elizabeth. She checked her father's name to find that he had married a woman named Megan Malfoy. That was her mother's first name. She read on to it say that Johnathan had no male heirs to his name.

She started cross referencing every name in that family line to see how pure or impure the blood line was. As it turned out that the entire family line was made up of Squibs. Most of them had been cast to the side from their most noble houses but they were never cut off from the family name. Even the black family name was still intact because they used their female squibs as bartering chips for money and property. This disgusted Hermione but she continued so that she may find out all the facts.

It turned out that she had spent almost all of the night in the room. She finally emerged with a grin on her face and a couple of books under her arm. She had a plan and it involved Gringotts.

The rest of the year played out with little excitement. Professor Quirrell had just disappeared and Dumbledore had gotten a howler from an annoyed old man about a stone a boy and he-who-must-not-be-named. Harry received a letter from Mr. Flamel that stated he would like to meet Harry over the summer. Slytherin had dominated both the house cup and the quidditch cup this year. Hermione had picked up the concept of Summoning and was going to try it over the summer. She was invited over to Tracey's so she could do it without getting caught. Daphne's father agreed to set up a time and place for Harry to come over and discuss options for his little daughter.

It all seemed to be falling into place until Harry had received two letters. One was from Sage asking him to meet him over the summer so they could fully recognize him as a member of their council. The other one however was from Gringotts about an issue with the Magical government. The last had been intercepted by Snape but he had a change of heart and decided to hand it to Harry instead of Dumbledore. Snape would have handed it to Dumbledore as requested if Harry had not grown on him as one of his snakes. As he said at the start of first year Snakes must stick together.

The group had gone home for the summer with a plan in hand.

**Summer break, Dursley's House**

It had been a week after school had let out and they only had three months to enjoy it. Harry was going over book two of his life or what should have been his life. He was starting to form a plan on what to do next year. Daphne would be showing up soon to take him off to her place so they could talk business with her father. Harry was hiding in his favorite spot, in Petunia's garden right under the window.

Harry could hear the TV, keep an eye on Privet Drive and no one could see him. Harry had packed his bags and his uncle didn't care what he did. Ever since they found out that he couldn't speak they left him alone for fear of the government coming and taking way Dudley because they were bad parents.

A limo had pulled onto Privet Drive and Harry knew who was in it. He ran out of his spot and into the house where he garbed his trunk and summoned Slither. He was on his way down when he found his uncle at the door facing Mr. Greengrass. Daphne was with him and it looked as if they where explaining why they where there. Harry walked up behind his uncle to hear the end of the conversation.

"So you are here to take Harry for some summer school?" his uncle asked.

"Yes something like that. So is it alright with you if he comes with us?" Mr. Greengrass had asked.

"I see no reason as to why he has to stay here, mater of fact do you think he can stay with you all summer?" his uncle asked.

"That might be pushing it but I can see what I can do. Ah Harry there you are, are you ready?" Mr. Greengrass said with eagerness in his voice.

Harry bowed first then nodded his head yes. There was a quick, and I mean like not even a second quick, goodbye. Harry walked down the drive way and got into the long black limo. Daphne had gotten in with him and sat down next to him. He started taking in what the inside was like. The limo looked twice as long as it did from outside, there was several seats that stretched around the walls of the limo and there was even an ice box in the center with soda in it.

"So Harry it is nice to see you again, is there anything I can offer you?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"_**It would be nice to have a soda; do you think you could ask him for me Daphne?"**_ Harry thought.

"Dad, Harry is wondering if he could have a soda" Daphne repeated.

Mr. Greengrass was stunned at first to here the reply from his daughter then asked "Are you positive dear? He hasn't even written anything down yet" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"I am positive father, and I swear we will explain everything when we arrive at the manner" Daphne said.

The ride was long or at least it felt long with the silence of no one talking. Harry had gotten a soda that happened to change with taste. Apparently Bertie Botts made a soda based after their beans, Harry didn't know if this was a good or bad thing yet.

Next Chapter 3: Slumber parties, Summonings, and Summer Parties.

_**Writer's notes:**_ Hello fellow readers, it is good to see that you have kept reading even though my grammar sucks. I left it with some things to look forward to in the next chapter. I have kept my word and made this story longer than the last one. I hope to here some good comments about my story but that is your choice. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry's Secret Fetish

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

**Notes for my Readers**: sorry for the long wait, I had to go through some super drama and changing my place of stay (then I lost my notes and story, next came finding a new job, law law law). So I am finally back on my story and I promise to throw some extra curve balls your way just to keep you peeked.

There was a re-wording of the title as I am beginning second year here, I would have made summer longer but I just ran out of ideas as to what to do. I am also sorry for the long wait but life got in the way of writing.

**Reading notes**: if you read it _**"Bold and Italic"**_ then it's a thought. If you read it **"Bold and underlined"** it is parseltongue.

Chapter 3: Actions, Arrivals, and Alchemy.

Daphne and Harry where busy with Daphne's father talking business. Draco was trying to impress Pansy's parents so he could marry her down the road. Tracey on the other hand was board and had just invited Hermione over so she could giver her a lesson in Wizard living 101. Tracey knew the girl was smart in class but realized quickly that the girl wasn't street smart or in other terms wise. With the rest of the gang doing there own thing it was the perfect time to make Hermione look like she belonged in the wizarding world.

It didn't take long for Tracey to get ready for a night on the town, and as soon as she was done there was a knock on the door. Tracey's father answered the door to a frazzled brunet asking for his daughter.

"well Hermione, you ready for a full on wardrobe change" Tracey asked

Hermione let out a breath of air "so long as you think it is absolutely necessary, but we will have to make a stop at Gringotts first."

Tracey just smiled as she knew she had Hermione right where she wanted her. She could care less if her friend wanted to stop at Gringotts or not because she was going to give Hermione a new look. What Tracey didn't know was Hermione was going to pay for all of by her self.

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry and Daphne just got done talking with Mr. Greengrass about Daphne becoming Harry's personal secretary. At first her father was pushing for a marriage contract but quickly bent to his daughters will when he saw the tears in his little princess's eyes, latter Harry found out she could cry on cue.

Harry had also talked her father into letting him stay over for 2 months so he wouldn't have to go back and live with his muggle family. His summer was looking up and hoped that Draco would be able to come through on his end. All the while Daphne was having a little pest problem of her own as her little sister wouldn't stop bugging her about the boy who lived.

Astoria was good at bugging her older sister as she believed it was her duty in live to make her sister unconformable in any way she could think. When she heard Harry Potter was coming over to talk to her father about Daphne she couldn't help but pester her about arraigned marriage contracts with the boy who lived. It was a golden opportunity and she wasn't going to pass it up just because her sister might have feelings for the boy.

Slither on the other hand found the entire thing annoying as it was a custom he was all too familiar with as his people would try and sell there daughters to the highest bidder for a rank in his court. He was wondering what there was to do around this manor when Harry told him that it was almost time to go to Seattle, this made him happy.

**Somewhere in Downtown Seattle**

Sage was passing back and forth to pass the time before the meeting. This would be the first time that all seven members of his personal counsel would be meeting in one place. He was worried if he picked the right people as he would need the strongest from around the world to do what must be done.

After some time everyone had warped in and taken there seats around the large table, Daphne stood behind Harry so that she could speak for him. Sage finally came out from behind a set of double doors and took the head seat for the table.

"Good evening my counsel, and let me all welcome you to the first meeting. There is a lot I want to go over but first I must clear the air as to what we do and who we truly are" sage started as if he had done this before.

"you are the sage's counsel, those who have say in the salvation, or destruction of our world. You will be the jury in the deciding factor on when and how the end of days will happen. If the time calls for it you might even be the executioners of our new world order, but understand this one simple rule. If you are a counsel of sage then you shalt not hold any power or have any political gain as you serve me. This is to stop any one from trying to start Armageddon for there own gain. Now that we have that out of the way do any of you have any questions for me or other members of my court?" Sage finished with him sitting down in his chair.

There was murmur around the table but no one asked any questions. "well if there is no questions then lets get down to business then shall we?" Sage said with a smile.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco was searching everywhere for that dam book but it was no where in sight. He tried the library, his father's personal office, and even his parents bedroom but the book was no where to be found. It was like the book was being kept somewhere save or was already in the hands of the Wesley girl that Harry mentioned. It was no use and Draco knew he would have to break the bad news to his new comrade Harry.

**Diagon Alley**

the streets where packed with wizard and witches alike trying to buy there children what they needed for school. Harry had tagged along with Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione on the trip down the Alley. At first he didn't even recognize Hermione as her hair was pulled back into a bun and her clothes looked to be high society ware. She had found out through a Goblin blood ritual that she was indeed related to Nekolagranger and was the only family member left in her bloodline witch entitled her to a hire ranking in the social ladder of the wizarding community.

The group had gone from shop to shop picking up the supplies they needed for school and near the end of all there running around they ran into Draco and Pansy outside Flourish and Blotts.

"So did you find it Draco?" Daphne asked for Harry.

"No, it wasn't in the house at all. I checked everywhere and couldn't locate that cursed book" Draco replied.

"Did your father hand it off to the Wesley girl during your time here?" Tracey asked this time.

"if he did I didn't see him do it" Draco replied with a tone of defeat.

The group fell silent. They felt defeated and new that they would have to wait for school to start before they do anything.

**Platform 9 ¾**

Harry was early with Daphne and Tracey at the station. Draco, Pansy, and Hermione where on there way. Harry had Slither out and raped around his neck as him and the girls walked down the train looking for a good compartment to meet up in. they ended up choosing the one in the back of the third cart, and decided it would be a good place to have there discussions in peace. As for the annoying elf that would have gotten in his way, Harry just told Malfoy and the elf named Dobby left him alone.

It didn't take long for the rest of there group to find them and the train to start moving. Harry quickly unsummoned Slither and pulled out a book called Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. Daphne put a locking charm on the door.

"In this book is what might happen this year. The end result is Ginny Wesley opens a secret chamber home to a Basilisk in order to kill non-pure bloods in the school. She was being possessed by lord Voldemort to do so through a book that was handed to her from your father Draco. Seeing as you never saw him hand her the book we can assume he found another way to get it into the school" Harry finished.

"Just a quick question for you Harry, how many of the books have you read and how many are there?" Hermione asked.

"well there are seven books and I have only read the first two, it's really hard to read a book about yourself especially when you know it's not what you would do" Harry replied.

"Then let me see them, I will read the books and see if there is anything useful" Hermione said.

"all right well in the mean time are we going to keep to the charade that I am the leader of this group?" Draco asked. "no offense but I kind of like being the boss."

"Yes Draco, you are still going to act as the leader. I don't want any one to find out" Harry said. "and I might as well add nice job on keeping Dobby from closing the portal on me."

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Harry and Draco had seated across from each other with pansy to Draco's right. Tracey and Daphne sat on either side of Harry. Hermione had taken her place at Ravenclaw with a lot of looks from some of the older boys. She was loving all the attention she was getting now.

The opening ceremony had gone off as it should with one exception, a Weasley was missing from the Gryffindor table. An annoying little redhead called Ronald who angered most of the Slytherins. Harry's group knew that it was because of the portal that dear little Ronald would not be joining them this year. Draco forced Dobby to stop Ronald Weasley saying 'Potter wouldn't go to school if Weasley wouldn't be there' and of coarse Dobby fell for it hook line and sinker.

As for Ronald's family, the twins, Percy, and even Ginevra was in the great hall. The first years where escorted in just in time for the Slytherins to notice there head of house exit the hall.

The Sorting Hat was sitting on a chair waiting for all the new comers to come in. on the inside the hat was smiling as he already knew what he was going to do with half of the group. He didn't think of any good song this year and therefor just sang the song from last year. He still had the same result that it had on the previous year with all of the kids gawking in awww.

Names where called in some order that only Mcgonagall could figure out, there where a couple of names called out before she started calling out the interesting names.

"Luna Lovegood" Mcgonagall said.

The hat looked at her and thought 'this one is going into Hufflepuff no doubt but it turned out to be a different story. The second he was put on her head he felt the knowledge of the girl rush though him. She could be the second most intelligent person in the school, right above Daphne Greengrass and right under Hermione Granger. So he put her in Ravenclaw hoping the rest of them could see what he saw.

A few more names went buy before Ginevra Weasley was called. He knew where to put this one before he even knew who it was, because of one of her ancestors where responsible for the rips and patches over his fabric body. He had made the mistake of sending a Weasley into Slytherin because he was a back stabbing conniving little weasel who would make it far in politics. The child's mother thought differently about there kid and stormed the head master office to get her child into Gryffindor. He had made the mistake of flapping his lips at her at witch point she took out her frustration on him.

The hat was about to say Gryffindor as it slid onto her head when he heard the Girl's inner thoughts.

"_**If you say Gryffindor I will finish what my Great Great Grand mother started"**_ this made the hat freeze out of pure terror as the memories flashed back into his mind or what most would call his mind.

"_**now that I have your attention I want you to but me in the same house as the-boy-who-lived"**_ Ginevra thought.

"_**If I put you in Slytherin then your mother will tare me into pieces instead of you, how about we come to a compromise. I can put you in a house that has a friend of the-boy-who-lived?" **_the hat asked trying to find a loop hole.

"_**So all I would have to do is be friends with his friend and then he will notice me and we would then become his wife some day? I can live with that, so what house did you have in mind?"**_ Ginevra thought with a smile.

"RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat said out loud hoping he avoided the wrath of any of the Weasley.

The hat was taken off her head and she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to Hermione who was beaming. The rest of the sorting went on as normal with the rest of the kids being sorted into there houses.

**Slytherin House**

Harry was sitting next to the fire with Daphne to his left and Tracey to his right. Draco and Pansy where sharing a chair close by as they observed the first years. It didn't take long for the rest of the people leave and go to sleep. Draco had cast the spell to split the room at witch point Draco and Pansy split off and went to there room. Harry retired to the other room with Daphne and Tracey, Harry allowed the girls to have the bed as he set up a sleeping area on the floor.

"You know Harry we wouldn't mind if you joined me and Daphne in the bed, it's not like we are going to do anything" Tracey said with a grin on her face.

"I just doesn't feel right to be in a bed with two other girls. Besides you girls don't need me in the bed" Harry replied.

"It's beside the point Harry, we might want someone to cuddle while we sleep. You think you could at least once give us girls that one pleasure of having someone to hug encase our dreams are scary?" Daphne said continuing the playful banter that they did almost every night.

I had become a game with the girls to try and get harry to fall asleep in the same bed as them. Daphne knew Harry was too honorable to take advantage of either of them so if there playful banter actually convinced Harry to join them then they would be fine. Something inside her actually wanted Harry to be with her, but she ruled it off as not wanting to see harry on the floor.

Eventually they went to bed with Harry on the floor and the girls cuddling with each other. They didn't care as they where as close as friends could be and such things didn't even bother them. They had the best dream they could have as they smiled and even giggled in there sleep. Harry on the other hand wasn't even close to a happy dream.

**Harry's Dream**

Harry was running, from what he didn't know and didn't care. All he knew was that he had to run and run fast. He was sprinting down a long hallway with black marble walls and white marble floor. The roof and doors where made of wood that was painted black. He ran past several doors not knowing where he was going or why he was running. Eventually he came to a dead end with a door that was painted white in front of him. He tried the handle but the door was locked, he reached for his wand but it wasn't there.

Harry turned around to face what ever was chasing him. He saw a shadow move across the wall but it had no host. The shadow slowly moved forward as it hissed in a tone that made Harry's skin crawl.

"Kill them all, purge the weak, slay the tainted, kill, Kill, KILL!"

**Harry's, Daphne's, and Tracey's Room**

Harry woke up screaming which caused both Daphne and Tracey to spring out of bead with there wands at the ready. Harry sat up in his makeshift bed covered in sweat, he realized his heartbeat was trying to run a mile in a half.

"Harry, what's wrong why did you scream?" Tracey asked.

Daphne walked over to Harry and found out he had turned sheet white and sweating. "Oh Merlin Harry, your sweating! Come here" Daphne said before she rapped her arms around Harry.

Harry was shaking, he didn't understand what was going on but he was afraid, but not for his life. He didn't know what he was afraid of or why but he knew it wasn't death. He could barely hear Daphne talking to him or what the girls where doing.

Daphne had motioned Tracey over so they could carry Harry to the bed. She knew exactly what Harry needed right now and that was two loving people on each side of him. They put Harry down in the middle of the bed and then proceeded to clime in bed with him. As soon as they where all snug in the bed with both the girls up close to Harry with there arms warped around him, Harry's heart beat started to slow down.

Harry was going from his dazed and adrenalin pumping status back to a calm and tired self. He was falling asleep just as fast as he was winding down witch caused him not to notice where he was and who was next to him.

His dreams turned to life with his mother and father if they where still alive and how he would sleep between them in bed. He didn't want to wake up but the morning came with a loud bang that came from Daphne's wand. It was her way of waking them up every morning because Harry slept like a rock.

They woke up and got ready for school. They waited for Draco and Pansy before all of them went down to the great hall. It felt good to be back at school, but they knew something was going to be going down this year. Harry knew that the books held the truth of what was going to happen and he needed to stop it.

**Two Weeks Latter**

Harry was starting to think that maybe he was wrong that something was going to happen. He had Hermione research ways of killing or trapping a basilisk and even sent Dobby out to pick up supply saying 'the items would make harry untouchable by terrible things.'

the new DADA teacher was horrible, Professor Lockhart was clearly a fraud through and through. Harry had earned himself detention after mouthing off the Professor in class. It was bad when he flaunted in class about the things he really didn't do, but during the detention Harry had to help answer fan mail. Harry had to admit that his pile of fan mail was much larger than his but most of them was from older woman.

Harry was leaving detention with Slither around his neck, when he ran into Daphne and Tracey in the halls.

"There you are, why where you not at Dinner Harry?" Daphne asked.

"_**Oh sorry, I was with Lockhart, we lost track of time"**_ Harry thought.

"Wow, didn't know you liked signing autographs for other people so much" Daphne joked trying to to lighten the mood.

"**Kill, Blood, Kill, Die"** came a voice inside the walls.

"_**finally, I am not nuts, I think the Basilisk is finally on the move"**_ Harry thought so Daphne would here him.

"then lets go, fallow the sound Harry" Daphne said aloud with at this point there friend Tracey felt out of the loop.

The three of them ran down the hallway until they came across a puddle of water with blood writing on the wall. Miss Norris was hanging from a candle holder on the wall. There was no one around at the time so it didn't look good for them to be here at this time. Harry was starting to think we should get out of here when Mr. Filch of all people walked around the corner.

"All right you hooligans what are you up to now..." Filch said drawing out the last bit as his eyes rested on his cat.

The rest of the school or seemed to be the rest of the school converged on the scene. Harry knew right now that this was going to be bad, the rumors alone would be annoying. It didn't feel any better when there head of house showed up, Snape didn't look to happy and he had made it clear that he didn't like anything that drew attention to Slytherin House.

"I will see all three of you in my office after this" was all Snape said to them before the rest of the teachers made it there and to be honest, it was all he needed to say.

After that Lockhart vouched for Harry's absence in the dining hall and he was off the hook but all the teachers where in a panic about the writing on the wall. It had said the chamber of secrets had been opened and mud bloods beware. Harry knew they had to act fast and git rid of the Basilisk but first they had to find who had the book. He didn't want it to be lost as it had a peace of Riddle in it.

**Snape's office**

"How many times must I say never draw attention to Slytherin. Even if you where at the wrong place at the wrong time, other students are going to think it was you" Snape said with emotion that no one thought was possible.

"We didn't mean to Professor and we promise not to draw any more attention to our self" Tracey said trying on here cute and innocent face.

"I am still going to have to penalize you for this, 20 points from Slytherin, each" Snape said with no emotion. "now I don't want to see you get into any more trouble or be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

the three of them walk out of the office and head back to there house lounge where they found Malfoy and Pansy waiting for them. None of them said a word as they sat there waiting for people to start leaving.

"We need to get rid of that Basilisk, before it kills someone" Harry said after he unsummoned Slither.

"But Harry we need to flush out the book" both Tracey and Daphne said in unison.

"we can find the book latter, that creature is out for blood and we can't let it run free. It would also look good if we put it down, and it might even make the other houses respect us or at least make them feel that they owe us a favor" Harry argued.

"If we didn't have to kill it, say imprison it or in slave it. Then the other houses would fear us and with that we would be the best house at Hogwarts!" Draco said with a dawning tone.

"You still don't see it do you Draco, Voldemort used fear to control people and all it did was lead to his destruction. If we try and be like him, we will only suffer the same fate" Harry argued.

"OK so we wont in slave it but I don't think we are going to kill it, it's a Basilisk for Merlin's sake" Draco replied with an annoyed scowl.

"that's where Hermione's plan comes into play, she has been working on a spell that will deconstruct it molecule by molecule" Harry said.

"what kind of spell could do such a thing?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know but Hermione knows and will probably tell us tomorrow, when we go to take care of the Basilisk" Harry said.

And with it all being said, the group retired to there rooms. Harry had gone to sleep on the floor but wasn't there for long when had another nightmare. It was the same as before, he had woken up the girls and had moved him to there bed.

Harry had woken up to two girls sleeping next to him. He wasn't surprised but felt unconformable being in the bed with them. When he tried to get out of be, he managed to wake them both up. The three of them began to get dressed (behind a curtain for Harry) and start there plan.

**Great Hall**

Draco, Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy walked into the hall together. Harry spotted Hermione and walked over as the others went to the Slytherin table.

"Hermione, you need to get out of class today, we are doing it now" harry whispered in her ear.

"OK Harry, let me talk to my head of house. Have you guys gotten out of class?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Snape rote us a pass, do you know any one who can deliver them to Lockhart for us?" Harry replied.

Well I can deliver them for you? I will tag along with Hermione and deliver hers as well" Generva Piped up from the left of Hermione.

"Would you Ginny? That would great, so Harry where are we meeting?" Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.

"same place we discussed when we came up with the plan" Harry said before he walked away.

**Girls Bathroom 3rd floor**

Harry whispered to a sink and it slid away to show a long stare case inside. The group of teen walked down with Harry in the lead. It didn't take long for them to find the bottom and large hall that was littered with bones. The group then continued down tell they found an iron door with snakes on it. Once again Harry whispered to it and it opened to reveal a long hall way with snakes along the wall. It looked more like an occult worshiping place than a chamber dedicated to Salazar Slytherin.

"OK, Hermione and Daphne should make the spell here. What was it called a Transfiguration circle? While Draco and Pansy can help with supply. Me and Tracey will try and lour the Basilisk to this location. Just remember don't look it in the eyes" Harry said before summoning Slither.

**Lockhart's Class Room**

Ginny had walked in as Lockhart was casting a spell that was made to propel unwanted attention from the caster. Ginny had handed him the notes saying that the group would not be joining them.

"Well that's to bad, say sense you are here, do you think I could use the spell on you so my class can see the effects?" Lockhart asked with his charming smile.

"oh yes Professor, I would be will" Ginny had fallen for his Glamor.

"Now class I want you to all pay attention as I cast this spell, I will teach you all how after I am done. Ready on three, one, two, THREE. Mutatio Magus Momenta!" he shouted when two things happened.

The first was a ball of light green energy shot out of the want hitting Ginny square in the chest. The other thing was Lockhart's wand exploded form too much energy being used at once. This caused the last spell he used before casting the one on Ginny to hit him in the face. He was oblivious of all his memories.

Then it happened, the spell that hit Ginny had taken effect and the class was in shock to see what happened.

**The Chamber of Secrets**

the group was ready and had called forth the beast, Hermione explained that the spell was derived from alchemy as the first step to any spell, however she didn't finish the spell so it would only separate whatever was caught in the circle. The plan had gone right so far, Harry had gotten the attention of the beast. With everything going right there was nothing to loose until Fawkes come in from above and started attacking the beast.

Tracey had gotten the attention again and made it move to the circle but was caught inside when she saw the beast's eyes in the water. Fawkes flew in to try and save her as Daphne ran in to help as well. From Daphne's pocket doped a few things that seemed to activate the circle before any of them could clear it.

There was a flash of light and then Daphne and Tracey where laying on the ground but something was up. Daphne and Tracey had changed or absorbed something. Harry panicking, picked up Daphne as Hermione ran over to Tracey. All of them had ran as fast as they could to the great hall leaving the circle alone.

Writer Notes: sorry to leave it on a sour note but that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long and I hope for great revues and I will start writing the next chapter.

PEACE FOR NOW, Chapter 4: Changes, Clashing, and Cat-tasterfy


	5. Chapter 4

Harry's Secret Fetish

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

**Notes for my Readers**: Hi again, I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. I want you to know Harry has shown none of his Fetish yet because he doesn't know what it is himself or that he has one. I do like comments to be positive but if you think I need a verbal lashing then comment so but I am aiming to make you Scream why because it's what I like to do with my stories. if you think you know what the Fetish is please comment as I would like to know what you guys think of where I might be going with this.

This chapter will have a massive Bash on Lockhart and will betray him in a dark light.

**Reading notes**: if you read it _**"Bold and Italic"**_ then it's a thought. If you read it **"Bold and underlined"** it is parseltongue.

Chapter 4: Changes, Clashing, and Cat-tasterfy

The Hospital wing was in chaos, between parents and illness that she cant cure, Poppy was about to pull her hat off and quit. there had never been a magical cure she couldn't fix, there was always a way and she usually found it by backtracking what happened. this time she didn't know what to do and it wasn't helping that Weasley mother was frantic about the youngest Weasley.

"There has to be a way, she can't stay like this! Your the best in spell reversal and healing magic, not even Saint Mungo's could do a better job. If you can't do it then, then..." at that point Miss. Weasley started crying.

Poor Ginny was out cold, and was suffering in the most usual way possible. She was the size of a palm with wings and pointy ears. Poppy thought that she was a Fairy until her older brother told her what happened. With the one who caste the spell out of commission by his own spell it was hard for her to reverse it. After several scans she could tell that it was a permanent spell as it effected the girl's magical core. There was no way of reversing it unless she knew the spell that was used and the only person who knew had some how obviated himself.

But that wasn't half of what was going on, Harry and Hermione had brought in two unconscious girls that looked to be in bad shape. When she performed the tests she found out that Daphne should be beyond dead from Basilisk Poison yet she was fine, and Tracey should be a pile of ash to how hot her temp was but she was intact and a beating heart in her chest. This one baffled her, Hermione was whispering it was her fault, Harry had been over worried. Draco tried explaining what happened but lost her with them being in the chamber of secrets.

Things where not going the way Poppy wanted them to, if only there was another way to find out what the hell happened.

Harry knew that in some way he was responsible for Ginny. He had asked her to deliver the letter to class for him and if he hadn't then she wouldn't have been hit by the spell. He had walked over to Ginny's bed to find out what had gone wrong with her. He was in aw as to what had happened. She was so small now and there was nothing that could be done.

"So what happened to her?" Harry asked Ronald who was sitting next to his sister.

"She had delivered some notes, and was asked if she would take a repel spell. She said yes and then, then... THEN LOCKHART DID THIS" Ron said pointing at his sister.

At that moment Ginny woke up. She didn't know where she was and why everything looked so big. As she looked around she noticed that it wasn't just the objects that where bigger than normal but all the people where tall and massive. Then it clicked in here head, she was smaller than everyone. She screamed as she took off for the door. Her wings started flapping on there own to keep her at bed level. She realized the door was closed so she turned and flew straight up. Once she realized what she was doing her wings stopped flapping.

Harry noticed that she had stooped using her wings. He bolted to where he would be right under her. As predicted, Ginny had started falling and Harry was there to catch her. He was thankfully she hadn't died witch is what would have happened at that height.

Ginny looked up into the eyes of her savior and became overwhelmed with emotion. Some one had come through the doors but she didn't care any more. She felt safe in the hands (literally) of her savior. She realized she was naked but she didn't care, she would do anything Harry told her to do right now.

"Well it's time to get her back to the bed Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry had moved her back to the bead and set her down but when he started walking away she began to scream and fly after him.

"I don't understand, she was fine without you a moment ago"Madam Pomfrey said with confusion.

"I know what's a going on Poppy" Hagrid had said. He had entered the room just a moment ago. "Ya see, a Fairy is kinda touchy when it comes ta people. When a Fairy finds some one they trust or saves there life they imprint on em. In Arry's case this one choose Arry and now she cant go a min without being with em" Hagrid finished showing off his knowledge of magical creatures.

Harry walked back to the girl's bed and sat down. Slither moved down to the girl and cuddled up next to her. It was an odd sight to see a snake next to this small person and the girls parents where afraid that the snake might eat her. Draco explained that the snake was Harry's Familiar and if Ginny had bonded to Harry then the snake is just letting them know that the girl is welcomed in his book.

An idea hit Hermione and she took off, thinking that she might have solved what has happened to there friend. She had walked back down to the chamber of secretes that they never closed. She was able to get all the way to where they caste the spell. Hermione had noticed three things wrong with the spell circle. There where two broken potions as well as a Soul Stone.

The Soul Stone would be the power source as it would use a soul that it trapped to activate the spell. After testing the broken bottles she was able to find that they had contained two different potions. The first one being Polyjuice Potion witch was brood so they could enter other houses if they needed to. The other potion was an enhancing bloodline potion. This potion was used to increase any magical properties in the bloodline, and was common use on people to see if they where part magical beast.

She would need to cross reference the spells to see if this created a spell already made or a new spell all together.

**Hospital Wing**

Life for Harry Potter got infinity more complicated. Harry had unsummoned Slither so that he could ask questions.

"So I am bonded? What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that this girl is now part of you like your arm. She still has a will but your thought will trump hers" Madam Pomfrey said trying to clear it up.

"So if I tell her to, I don't know, get me a glass of water" Harry said joking around.

Ginny on the other hand had flown over to a pitcher of water and carried it to Harry with some difficulty. Harry was stunned that Ginny had did it and that now this girl had no will of her own because of him.

"she has no will?" Harry asked not wanting to know the answer.

"she has a will but she will always try to please you with whatever it is you ask or think" Pomfrey answered his question.

"this is a lot to take in, and I don't want to take some one's free will away from her" Harry said hoping that there was a way out.

At that moment Tracey had waken up but she had also caught fire. It didn't look like she was burning but the bead on the other hand was suffering. Harry didn't know what to think or even if he was, but Harry rushed over to his friend and hugged her. He could feel the heat and fire as it started to burn him.

"It's alright Tracey, I am here" Harry whispered in her ear.

The fire died as Tracey hugged him back. For a short time there was no fire, but then a massive fire ball engulfed both of them and the bed. The fire was made up of all the colors you could think about. The colors would flicker and dance around the ball of of fire.

Mean while Harry found himself in a white void. He wasn't standing on anything but at the same time he wasn't falling. Harry just floated there wondering what had happened. He last remembered Tracey on fire and he had hugged her.

"That's right, you hugged me. You braved the fire even thought it wasn't hurting me. That must have taken courage" A female voice had said. Harry thought it sounded like Tracey but if she was older.

"I would do anything for my friends, and I thought you where in trouble" Harry said.

"In a way I was, See a Phoenix needs someone to share there powers with or they can't stay alive for long. It is one of the reasons that a Phoenix egg hatches when it comes in contact with a creature" she said.

Harry thought about it for a while before he spoke again. "So this is a ritual for you to bond with some one and that someone is me?" Harry asked.

"You are bright for one of your age, and yes. I have chosen you as my human partner" Tracey said just as she came into view. She had changed and was covered in feathers with nothing on.

Harry blushed and turned his head. He didn't know why but he had a feeling like his gut was twisting around.

"Do not look away or does my appearance disgust you?" Tracey asked

"NO, I mean no you look beautiful but it is wrong to see a woman naked, isn't it?" Harry responded as he turned back to look at her.

"Do not fret Harry as we are now bonded, you may look at me how you desire" Tracey said causing his internal organs to do Gymnastics.

"Then is there something we must do for the bond to finish or are we done?" Harry said his nerves going haywire.

"The bond will be done when you pledge your life to me and then I do the same to you" Tracey said.

"OK, I Harry James Potter pledge my life to you" Harry said causing a string of fire to shoot out from him and touch Tracey.

"I Tracey Davis pledge my life and magic to you" Tracey said having the same effect as Harry. The fire then brightened and then dimmed out. The world around them started to fade and turn back to the hospital wing.

Everyone was panicking as they had just lost the boy who lived to a rainbow fireball. After a min of them trying to put it out by summoning water, they gave up. The fire died down half an hour latter to reveal Harry and Tracey Kissing. At first they looked to be passionate until Harry realized what he was doing and backed up turning beet red.

Hermione rushed into the room a minute latter screaming "I know what happened! The alchemy just finishing the spell that we had cast" Hermione said panting from all the running.

"What did you say Miss. Granger? I could have sworn you just said Alchemy. That type of magic not used here as it is very dangerous and irreversible" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he peered at the painting girl.

"Well how did you expect us to get rid of a Basilisk?" Hermione asked.

Harry knew this wasn't good. He was positive that he now had another bond but this one wasn't reversible. To top it off he was now going to get into trouble with the head master.

Another complication walked in the door with three aurors fallowing her. It was madam bones and she looked like she was ready to kill.

"Good evening Albus, I was called to investigate Lockhart. Where is he now?" she said as if the words where second nature.

"It is nice to see you Amelia, Lockhart is over there" Dumbledore said pointing to a bed with a man in it "however questioning him will be difficult as he had Obliviated himself."

"then let me talk to the witness" Amelia wasn't going to give up.

Ronald stood up "I am right here."

"Good, let us go to a private room where we can talk. Is there an empty class room we could barrow Albus?" Amelia asked.

"Fallow me Amelia, and you to Mr. Weasley, we will find a class room for you" Dumbledore said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Now as for you Mr. Potter, we will find out if that bond of yours is reversible" Madam Pomfrey said.

She had poured a green misty liquid into a cup and handed it to Harry. He looked at it oddly and then gulped it down. Nothing had happened at first, then from Harry's chest a green line of light connected him with Ginny. At the same time a fiery beam of light connected Tracey and Harry. Madam Pomfrey didn't waist any time checking both beams with her wand.

"Then it is as I feared, you young Harry are bonded to both girls for life" Pomfrey said in a sad tone.

"There is no way of freeing her?" Harry asked

"I am afraid not, the bond is connected directly to both of your magical cores. I would watch out from here out by the way as for some reason your core has changed and will bond with any other core that you save" Madam Pomfrey said

"So if Harry say saves some one from drowning?" Hermione said with a worried tone.

"Yes, but I don't see why he would have to save any one from drowning" Pomfrey replayed.

"Harry, we need to talk" Hermione finished with a stern look in her eyes.

**That Night Hospital Wing**

Harry was asked to spend the night in the hospital wing so Ginny would remain in her bed. Regardless of where Harry was, Ginny had the feeling that she needed to be with him. Madam Bones had discussed several things with Dumbledore and tomorrow classes would be canceled so they would have a meeting with all the students in the great hall.

Harry couldn't sleep. He was rethinking everything that had been going on today. Hermione said there little chat could wait tell everyone was awake. He was now bonded with two girls and if he wasn't careful he would have more bonded to him in the same manor that Ginny was now. He couldn't help but feel like he had dominated her. She had in all sense became a puppet to his will. It felt wrong on so many levels.

"Harry? Is that you?" came Daphne's voice.

"Daphne?" Harry said as he sat up in his bed.

Daphne was out of bed but there was something wrong. She didn't have legs, instead there was a body of a snake. "I feel funny" Daphne said.

Harry's gut was turning again, the same turning that it did when he saw Tracey naked. He didn't know what this feeling was and he didn't know if he should be feeling it about his friends.

"Your legs, there, they are a snakes body" Harry managed to say.

"Vary observant of you, can you help me get back to my bed?" Daphne said.

Harry didn't say anything at first. "Ya, yes, give me a second" he finished as he started getting out of bed.

Harry walked over and hooked one hand around her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder. He helped her to her bed. She climbed onto the bed pulling the covers over her.

"Harry, I have a small favor to ask" Daphne said just above a whisper.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he leaned in to hear her.

"I would feel better if I had some one to hug as I go to sleep" Daphne said.

"I think I could manage that" Harry said before climbing into bed with her.

She warped her arms around him like she would a teddy bear. Harry felt like his insides where going to twist out of his body. He could feel her behind him. Then without warning someone else climes in front of him. It was given away who when he felt the abnormal heat come off her body.

"Tracey, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Thought I would get someone to cuddle as well" Tracey responded.

Harry smiled as he warped his arms around her. He was in heaven, with both of the girls cuddling up to him.

**Morning Great Hall**

The girls had some how looked normal, as if nothing had happened. The only one that didn't look normal was Ginny. They where sitting at the Slytherin table with Ginny on Harry's Shoulder and Daphne and Tracey to either side of him.

Every one was in the great hall including Madam Bones with her three aurors. There was whispers through out the Great Hall. Every one was wondering what was going on. It didn't take long for everyone to quite down when Madam Bones cleared her thought.

"Now, It has come to the attention of the magical government that we had a fraud teaching at your school. It also turns out that he might have been cast a Memory charm on the students. We plan on finding out with a simply spell that reverses memory charms" She finished with her aurors walking to the apposing wall and then covering all the walls.

There wasn't much warning as a blue light shot out of all there wands. The light engulfed the hall and then faded. There where several screams, in fact, the screams where all female.

"He Raped me" came the voice of a Gryffindor.

There where screams and girls crying all over the hall. Madam Bones quickly started moving around the hall trying to calm the upset girls.

"Your attention for a moment, all of you where not abused or touched by Lockhart, please head back to your respected house" Dumbledore said.

The kids had done what they where told. Harry was able to see Hermione leaving as well. Harry was headed back with Daphne, Tracey, and Ginny. Ginny had been allowed to go into Slytherin as to not cause the girl any displeasure but her mother on the other hand was a handful for Dumbledore.

There little group sat there wondering what they should do. Snape had stopped by shortly after they where sent back. He had let them know that food for the rest of the day would be served in there house and that the great hall would be off limits for the rest of the day.

Harry didn't care because he wasn't wanting to go to the great hall, he wanted to punish the man who hurt so many. He wanted to see Lockhart squirm in pain. Lockhart in his mind was a bully, and Harry hated bullies. So Harry had a plan to rid the world of this foul man. there was however one thing that was stopping him from doing it. Could he become a man that Voldemort might have been, or was there another path he could take?

He let the questions drift in his mind as he sat with his friends. They where sitting there talking to each other about the news of Lockhart. Wondering if he would escape the punishment of being sent to Askaban. Harry didn't know any more and he needed space to think so he decided to go outside.

**The Grounds of Hogwarts**

She was sitting there not knowing what to do. Her best friend had been raped by a teacher. Most of the victim where in her house. She found that she could cope better when she sat next to this tree by the lake. It gave her a clear view of the grounds without being seen. She peaked around the grounds to see if any one else was there when she noticed Minster Fudge and his escort walking to the castle. At the same time Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Just-To-Become-Another-Dark-Lord, had walked out of the castle. She was close enough to hear any conversation.

"Well isn't this a surprise, Harry Potter. Come to Greet me have you?" Fudge said with a fake smile.

Harry remained silent as he usually did. A rumor went around that he had lost his vocal cord.

"You don't have to talk now, I know it might be a shock to see me here. Wish I had more time to talk but I have business to attend to" Fudge said before he walked off.

After fudge had entered the castle, Harry unsummoned his snake witch came to a shock to her.

"Foul fat man, so full of himself. Showing up after everything is over" Harry spoke out loud.

She gasped. It was a Lie, he could talk and it was all an act, but why?

"Well I guess it's not all over. I still have to find that bloody journal that was causing all this" Harry said.

"But where are you going to find it? It's not like you can go around asking about a journal that talks back" a female voice had said but she couldn't see from where.

Where they talking about her book? It talked back and helped her with school.

"You're right, and if I told them it held a peace of a dark lord they would look at me funny" harry said.

"What are you going to do?" The female voice said.

"The book is out of our hands, but there is another question on my mind. What to do with Lockhart" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" the Female voice asked.

"I don't like him, he has done something that cannot be forgiven. I want to see him pay but if I was the one to do it, would that not make me as dark as Valdemort?" Harry asked

"You could never be like him Harry, you have good in you" the voice said with passion.

"you are right Ginny. I will wait for Fudge to make a decision and whether I think it right or not, then I will make up my mind" Harry finished.

He summoned the snake and walked back inside. She had now seen with her own eyes and ears something that no one else knew about the-boy-who-lived. She knew what she had to do and the first step was returning to her house and her fellow Hufflepuffs.

**Slytherin Common 2nd year Room**

Harry had arrived to find his friends scattered across the room. Draco, Daphne, and Pansy where trying to maintain order. Tracey on the other hand was sitting on the furniture looking lost.

"He is back!" some one said.

Quickly everyone rushed Harry. They wanted to know what had happened and what was going to happen.

"_**I don't have time for this, Daphne can you get everyone to shut it?"**_ Harry thought.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT IT!" Daphne screamed and to Harry's surprise the room fell silent.

"_**thank you"**_ Harry thought

"_**you ow me"**_ Daphne thought back.

It was new for Harry to hear her thoughts but he didn't argue.

"_**if you could tell them the story, as for Lockhart I don't know"**_ Harry thought.

Daphne started to tell the tale of what they did, but she left out the condition of Tracey and herself. Draco was butting in every now and then to make him sound more of a hero. Harry on the other hand didn't want to here the tale and walked off again. This time he was going to check on Lockhart.

Harry was outside the Hospital wing when he heard the noise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GOING TO SAINT MUNGOS?" came the voice of McGonagall.

"He has had severe brain damage and needs to be treated" Minister Fudge's voice had said.

"he needs to be sent to Askaban, he has defiled over 40 students" Dumbledore's voice sounding as if he was trying to be persuasive.

"look all I can promise is that when..." Fudge was cut off

"If more like it" McGonagall said

"If he gets his memory back then he will go Askaban" Fudge finished.

The room fell silent. It felt like hours before Dumbledore said something. "alright, but I want the best mind doctors on this. I will see him rot behind the bars of Askaban, Mark my words"

"Is that a threat?" Fudge asked

"No dear Minister, it's a promise" Dumbledore finished.

Chapter 5: Another Year, Another Disaster

**Writer's notes:** sorry for the long wait. I had to think about what I was going to do. How do you like it so far? Is there anything (Besides Spelling) I could do to improve my story?


	6. Chapter 5

Harry's Secret Fetish

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

Notes for my readers: Hello my loyal fans, or I would hope you are fans. Yes there was A title change as I found this title fits more. Sorry for the fake ping, some one pointed out that I had made a mistake in chapter 1 so I had to delete it and change it. So I re-posted it and I am sorry if it pinged a new chapter. I have had some trouble writing this as I am starting to run out of ideas. I want to start writing other fan fictions but I know I need to finish this one. I think I am done throwing twists in. it should play out normal (or as normal as I have made it) until fourth year. Hope you have fun with this chapter. Can you guess what his fetish is yet?

**Reading notes**: if you read it _**"Bold and Italic"**_ then it's a thought. If you read it **"Bold and underlined"** it is parseltongue. If you read it _"Italic"_ then it is something that someone has written.

**Chapter 5: sugar, spice, and everything NOT nice**

Harry was walking back to Slytherin not knowing what to think any more. He had two options at this point. He could punish the man with curses or he could help restore Lockhart's memory. He didn't want to be dark but he wanted to see the man face justice, even if it meant he was the judge jury and executioner.

The other Slytherins where gathered around Daphne as she finished the tale. Most of them where in awe to here of a fight with magic that was forbidden. Most of the students turned to Harry as he walked in hoping that he would have good news about what will happen to Lockhart.

"_**I am sorry Daphne, Lockhart will be going to saint mungos and unless his memory is restored he wont see Askaban"**_ Harry thought to her.

Daphne relayed the information to the students who screamed with outrage. Many comments where thrown around and Lockhart was called names that should never be uttered. Harry raised his hand for silence and the students did just that.

" _**Daphne I have a question for them, should I take matters into my own hands or should I let him go? And if I do something should I punish or should I fix his memory?"**_ Harry asked in his mind.

Daphne asked but she stared at him with an annoyed glare.

Many of the students said "punishment." very few on the other hand said "fix it and see justice." the rest of the students remained silent. Harry didn't know what to do, and the conflict wasn't helping. He didn't want to be like Voldemort, and at that moment an Idea came to him.

"_**could you ask them what Voldemort would do?"**_ Harry mentally passed to Daphne.

She asked them only to have the room fall silent. It was only a minute before some one said something.

"he would kill him, but only if he defiled a pure blood. Otherwise he would reward them" came the voice of Marcus Flint.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because we are better than mud-bloods, in fact they should just take there role as a people to be ruled by pure-bloods like us" Flint responded.

"_**it's not true, and Voldemort is wrong"**_ Harry thought only for Daphne to say.

"Oh? Do you care to stand by those words Daphne?" Flint asked.

"_**I am willing to do more than stand by them"**_ Harry thought

"They are not my words, but to answer your question. Harry is more than willing to stand by them" Daphne said.

"Then I guess there is only one way to see who's words are better" Flint said as he drew his wand.

Harry pulled his wand as he let Slither slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. The rest of the students started to circle around them. A lot of students owed and awed as the boys started to stare each other down.

"**it is time to show them why I am the summoner of the sage counsel"** Harry said to Slither.

Flint had shot the first spell hoping to catch Harry off guard "Expelliarmus."

Harry side stepped the spell with ease. "**Furnunculus"** Harry said with a flick of his wrist.

Flint tried to dodge like Harry but he was to slow. As soon as the spell hit him he began to break out in boils. Flint however didn't let this slow him down as he screamed "Flipendo" flicking his wand at a table close by.

Harry reacted with his own spell this time **"Avifors"** causing the table to turn into a flock of birds.

This blocked Flint's line of sight allowing Harry to cast another spell.

"**Petrificus Totalus"** harry said causing Flint's body to stiffen and fall prone.

The other students where in awe as Harry stood there. No one had ever one a dual against Flint. Harry now stood there with wand in hand and Flint on the floor.

"Potter, My office now!" came a voice of Snape, and he didn't sound happy. "Greengrass, your coming to!"

**Snape's Office**

Harry and Daphne sat in chairs that where in front of a desk that held Snape in his chair on the other side. Snape just stared at them as Ginny sat on Harry's shoulder trying not to be noticed. Slither was there on Harry's shoulder as well and maybe that was why Snape didn't notice her.

"what do you have to say Potter? Why have you attacked Flint?" Snape said.

"_**tell him I was defending my self and proving him wrong"**_ Harry passed to Daphne

"Harry was challenged by Flint to an honor of words dual" Daphne said.

Snape was silent for all of a second. "I can let this pass, but only because it was in the Slytherin dorm."

"yes Professor Snape" Daphne said.

"you may leave, and next time leave the Weasley out side" Snape said.

Harry and Daphne stood up and walked out of Snape's office.

**Third Floor Corridor**

she walked down the halls with a wrapped package in hand with a note. At first she was going to drop it off at the Slytherin dorm but she didn't know where it was. She then decided to go to the only other dorm she knows about. She had friends in Ravenclaw and if she handed it off to his Friend in there then he will have what was seeking.

She was worried about handing over something dark to the boy but he was trying to destroy it right? Now she was having second thoughts as the boy was in Slytherin. Yet she remembered what she had over herd earlier that day. _**"would that not make me as dark as Voldemort?"**_

she had to see this through and she new it was the right thing to do.

She had walked up a flight of stairs to find the entrance to Ravenclaw. The eagle on the wall asked "I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?" she thought for a while but couldn't think of the answer. One of her friends had started walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" her friend asked.

"I need to deliver this to Hermione, do you think you can get it to her without her knowing it came from me?" she asked.

"Ya, I guess I could get it to her but why?" her friend asked.

"It's not for Hermione but she will know what to do with it" she said.

"OK, see you around" Her friend said.

she began walking back to her dorm knowing that the package would be delivered. From the distance she herd the statue ask " I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?"

Her friend said "A nose." the sound of an opening door let Susan know that her friend made it inside.

**Great Hall Next Day**

Harry was at the Slytherin Table eating some toast. Daphne and Tracey where at his sides and Draco was across from him. That was when Hermione had walked up to them and dropped a package with letter in front of him.

"what is this?" Daphne asked.

"found it on my bed last night, and when you have time I have to tell Harry something" Hermione said before she walked away.

Harry opened the letter with his name on it.

Dear Harry Potter,

I know you can talk and I also know you have been looking for this. Don't make me think I have made a bad decision by giving it to you. I will be keeping my eyes on you from here on out.

Signed

Lily of Ice

"_**Lily of Ice? Who the hell is that?"**_ Harry thought

Harry decided to open the package now. As he pulled off the paper he found a book with a leather binding. Could this be the book he was looking for? He would have to find out latter as it was almost time for class and he didn't want to give Snape any more reasons to give him detention.

Latter that day Harry pulled out the book with some ink and a quill and wrote down in the book his name. The book replied with a basic greeting and it's name, Tom Marvalo Riddle. Harry then closed the book and plunged a basilisk fang into the book.

There was only one thing left to do and that was talk to Hermione. He had agreed to talk with her in the room of requirement so they could keep it private. He had told Ginny to stay with Tracey in the dorm so the other Slytherins could get to know her but it was mostly cause he was not ready to pass on his secrets to this girl yet.

The room had taken on the look of a Library and that was due to Hermione and her fascination with knowledge. If Harry didn't know any better he would think that she was the brains behind there little group. He walked in with Daphne who was in her new body when no one was looking. Daphne slithered over to one of the chairs but didn't sit down. Harry walked over and sat down in one of the chairs closest to Daphne.

"Oh good you are here" Hermione said.

Harry unsummoned Slither before he replied "Yes Hermione, we are here."

"So you remember those books you gave me to read? Well I have finished reading them and I have got some bad news for you" Hermione said as she sat down in a chair across from Harry.

"It turns out that every year you are here at Hogwarts is another year that something bad happens. First year is the stone and second year is the chamber" Hermione said.

"We know that, what about the other years?" Daphne said.

"Third year Harry's God father breaks out of Askaban and tries to Kill Harry's Parent's true killer Peter Pettigrew. It turned out that Sirius Black wasn't the killer that everyone thought he was. Fourth Year is the Triwizard Tournament and resurrection of Lord Voldemort. Harry's name makes it into the goblet of fire that was made to stop students under 7th year from entering. And two other schools come to Hogwarts" Hermione Paused to catch her breath.

"fifth year was dark with a chick that tried to take over Hogwarts due to the government not believing you Harry about the rise of the dark lord. To top that year off Sirius Black dies. Six year is even darker as Dumbledore avoids you and in the end Snape kills him. Seventh year we Kill Voldemort and find out Snape had killed Dumbledore under his order and the reason why he was mean to you in the end. But there is something bugging me" Hermione finished.

"And what would that be Hermione" Harry asked.

"The last three books feel as if someone else wrote them. There are parts that play out like her writing but for the most part it is like she hadn't wrote them" Hermione said.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"You don't know? The author of the books that you handed me is J.K. Rolling" Hermione said.

"So you are saying that the last books might not be very accurate?" Daphne said.

"At this point none of them might be accurate as Harry has changed much of what the books would tell us" Hermione said.

"So for the most part we know what we are up against?" Harry asked.

"Yes. OH I almost forgot what was in the package?" Hermione asked

"It was the journal we where looking for. I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang to get rid of it" Harry said.

"where did you get the fang?" Daphne asked.

"Snape's supply office, best way to keep the venom from drying out is in the fang it self" Harry said. "Who ever gave you the package knows that I can talk. We have to keep our eyes pealed for any one acting strange or keeping a closer eye on me more than usual" Harry finished.

"where is Draco, Tracey and Pansy? Shouldn't they be here?" Hermione asked.

"The others are maintaining a ruse Slytherin, the rest of the students don't even know that me and Harry are gone" Daphne said.

"It all comes down to what we do now" Harry said

"There are many things we have to plan but we should start with next year" Daphne said.

"We need to get into contact with Lupin and tell him about Sirius" Hermione said.

"That is a good call as it will allow him to be on our side from the start and if the government is going to go against me then I will need all the help I can get" Harry said.

"So we are going to kill Pettigrew?" Daphne asked.

"No, we will need him alive to prove Sirius is innocent" Hermione said.

The rest of the year had gone with nothing going wrong. They where not able to find the person who was keeping a close eye on Harry though. The group had left on the train back to Platform 9 ¾ with only one person in mind, Lupin. Hermione told them about how he suffered from lycanthropy and would be hard to find him. Draco on the other hand had a very good Idea of where to start looking. There was a pub in Knockturn Alley. It was called the Fang and Claw Pub and was home to all creatures that where considered dark in the Wizarding community.

Harry had another meeting with the council in the United States of America with Sage. Life was getting more and more complicated for him as time went on. He had arrived home to No.4 Privet Drive to find the Dursleys had taken there son to the zoo. He walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich and after cleaning up the mess he walked into the living room and turned on the television. It was on BBC News channel.

"In other news, the United States weather has set a new record for disaster as one storm has spread all across the continent. The storm has struck down almost all of there phone lines and has even struck there power plants" The female news caster said as pictures of the storm showed in the background.

The Television switched to a man who said "You may be wondering how this concerns us but in fact it does. The storm seams to be only beginning as it is spreading out from the United States. Scientist say that it will be on our borders within the year."

Harry knew this was coming as it was only the start of what the Council had planed to do. He turned off the Television. He had to get some sleep if he was going to get anything going this week.

**The Burrow**

Ginny was back home but she didn't want to be here. She wanted Harry and she knew where he was without trying. It was like she needed to be with him so she could do what ever he wished. She was used to being small in the burrow but this was insane. She couldn't reach anything and her mother would go nuts if she flew around the house. Clothes on the other hand was a whole new head ache. She had to get more custom clothes for her size and most of them where made for dolls to begin with.

Two days had gone by and Ginny couldn't take it any more. She was on her last string of remaining calm. That string snapped when her mother started babying her. Her mother wouldn't let her do anything she normally would do. This time all she wanted to do was play a game of chess with her bother Ron.

"THAT'S IT!" Ginny said before she flew out a window.

**Davis House**

Tracey had let her parents know she was now more than a witch, she was a magical beast. Her parents didn't like the idea that she was half phoenix but they didn't blame her or treat her any different. They had decided that they couldn't get any marriage contracts with this and hoped that Harry would take responsibility. Tracey hated the idea of them setting her up with Harry so early but the more she looked at it the more she realized it was the best option her parents had.

**Greengrass Manor**

"What do you mean your Half Basilisk?" Daphne's mother asked.

"It's what I said, I am Half Basilisk" Daphne said.

"This isn't good, It will ruin your future" Her father said.

"How did this happen?" Her mother asked

"Alchemy when we tried getting rid of the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets, which was opened thanks to Mr. Malfoy by the way" Daphne said.

"That lying little weasel, he said no pure-bloods would be hurt" Her father said.

"What did you just say, Johnathan?" Her mother asked her father.

"Oh, um, Nothing?" he tried lying.

"Johnathan F. Greengrass! Spill it or else" Her mother said.

"Alright, Lucius came to me with an Idea for bringing back our old master. I told him it wouldn't work but he instead to try. He promised me that no one of pure-blood would be hurt. So I went along with his plan. At first we where going to target the Weasley girl but Harry was keeping an eye on her. So we thought there was a leak and he chose a different student without telling any one" Her father said.

"Consider yourself sleeping on the couch" her mother said.

"What... But... for how long?" her father asked.

"Tell I feel like it" her mother said before storming out of the study.

"you are so in the dog house" Daphne said before leaving as well.

**Little Wing No.4 Privet Drive**

Harry was in his room doing some reading to pass the time. It was just another quite night and was thought that nothing was going to happen. Then it started, with an owl from Greengrass family. Before Harry could even open the letter there was another one from the Davis family as well. Harry knew now what this might have been about.

As he was ready to open the letters there was another disturbance as a loud pop had taken his attention off of the letters to the now floating fairy that was in his room.

"Harry..." is all Ginny could say before she collapsed on his bead.

Harry picked her up and proceeded to tuck her into bed when yet another owl had come through the window. This one was from the Weasley family and it looked to have been created in a haste. Harry decided to start with the Weasley letter seeing as Ginny was with him.

Dear Mr. Potter

I know I might be asking a lot of you but seeing as we can no longer keep Ginny under control, would it be OK if she stayed with you for the summer? I know I have no right in asking and to be honest we barely know you but I am afraid trying to take my daughter away from you would lead to more trouble then it's worth.

I do plan on making a house visit to check up on her if that is OK. Her mother is worried sick and we just want to see if she will be OK.

Singed

Arthur Weasley

Harry wrote a reply saying that it was fine and would be honored if they came for a visit. The next letter he opened was from the Davis family.

Dear Mr. Potter

I am sorry to ask this of you so suddenly but would you be willing to come over and discus some issues we are having? Send a reply and we will owl you a port key.

Singed

Lord Davis

Harry knew what issues they wanted to discus and he had sent a reply saying he could make the appointment but it would have to wait a week. Harry then proceeded to open the last letter he had, the Greengrass letter.

Dear Harry Potter

It has come to our attention that something life changing has happened at Hogwarts last year. We would like to set a date to redefine the contract between you and our daughter. Please send a reply with time and date that you would be willing to see us.

Singed

Elizabeth Greengrass

P.S. Your business will be with me not my Husband.

Harry didn't know how to take this last one. It sounded like Mr. Greengrass was in the dog house and he didn't want to know why. He had sent a reply setting the meeting to be the fallowing week after his meeting with the Davis family.

Harry sent all the owls on there way with there reply letters. He was thankful that none of the owls had left right after delivering there letters. It was time for some peace and quite as he climbed into his own bead being careful not to squish Ginny.

**Latter that week**

There was a knock on the door and Harry had come down stairs to answer it. Ginny was on his shoulders and was behaving herself with Slither. Harry had told the Weasleys to use the door instead of the flu as to make the Dursleys happy.

"Ah Harry, good to see you. Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly Weasley. May we come in?" the man asked.

Harry stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. As they walked through the door he closed it behind him. He had some how managed to get the Dursleys out of the house for this visit.

Harry showed Miss and Mr Weasley around his house as Ginny did most of the talking which made things go smoothly or at least Harry thought so. After all of it was done they had taken a seat in the living room as Harry brought some tea.

"Whats wrong Harry, you haven't said a word sense we have arrived" Molly pointed out.

"Mother! Don't be rude, he lost his voice when he was young" Ginny said.

"Dear Merlin, I am so sorry" Molly said.

Harry put his hand up to Gesture it was OK. After some tea and Molly hugging him with what he thought could be converted into a wrestling move. The Weasley family left.

**The Week After**

Harry was given access to the flu network so he could make it the Davis house hold. He was even sent some flu powder so he could actually use his fire place. As he Tossed the Flu powder in and said **"Davis house"** surprised that even in parseltongue that it worked. He had arrived to fined Tracey standing there with her mother and father.

"There you are Mr. Potter, I am glad you could make it" Mr. Davis said.

Harry bowed as to show respect.

"We understand you can't talk so we have gotten some paper for you in my study. If you would kindly fallow me" Mr. Davis said as he started to walk towards a hallway.

Harry fallowed him and walked into the study with Tracey next to him. He was worried how the man was going to go about all this.

"I am sorry for the recent call but there has something that has come up with my daughter's marriage contracts. She can no longer fulfill them in her current state and we believe that you might be able to salve this problem" Mr. Davis said.

"_I am wondering what it is I might be able to salve?" _Harry wrote down.

"My daughter is now a half breed and those who have requested her hand are looking for a pure-blood to help carry there line. So I was hoping, and sorry for being blunt about this, you could take her hand in marriage" Mr. Davis said.

"_quite to the point. I would like to take a look at this contract you have written up if I was to accept your daughter's hand"_ Harry wrote down.

Mr. Davis placed a paper down in front of Harry before he said " I would request 30,000 Galleons and aid with any trouble the Davis family may have with the Ministry of Magic."

"_I will not accept this contract for the price is not wright" _Harry wrote down.

"You would dare mock me for the problem you have put me in? Let me guess is it too high for a man like you?" Mr. Davis said as he stood up.

"_no, the price is to low. I would offer twice that amount for your daughter's hand"_ Harry wrote.

Mr. Davis was in shock, he never knew that some one would pay that much just to marry his daughter. He started writing a new contract for the set amount. Harry signed it which completed the Business that he was originally called here for. Harry headed for the fire place with Tracey and her father.

"I guess this is good bye father" Tracey said.

This caught Harry by surprise, he knew he would marry Tracey but he didn't want to marry her now.

"yes, be a good wife my little pumpkin" Mr. Davis said.

Before Harry knew what was going on he was shoved into the fire place and heard Tracey's voice say number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry was now in his living room with Tracey. He whirled around and looked at her in aw.

"If you are wondering how I know where you live, it was easy information to get my hands on. I just had to ask Snape after I told him my father was going to set up a marriage contract" Tracey said.

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry was starting to think this was a bad idea. It had been a week sense Tracey moved in and he didn't know how Daphne was going to react to him having her best friend as his bride. Tracey had repeatedly waken up before him and made breakfast for him every day. She had even told him that they had to consummate the contract before there last year at Hogwarts He was great full that they had more time before such things but at the same time something inside him died and perked up at the same time.

He was planing on going to Daphne's alone but Tracey pointed out some key things as a reason why she should go with. One of witch was he had to keep up the marriage of him not speaking The other was letting lord Greengrass know that he already had one contract in play. So Harry had Tracey tag along to the Greengrass Manor.

"It's good to see you again Harry, and welcome back Tracey. I didn't know you would be coming along as well" Elizabeth Greengrass said.

"It was not planed that I accompany my Fiance but I thought it would have been better this way" Tracey said.

"oh so your father got Harry to sign a contract?" Daphne said.

"More like Harry gave an offer that made my father wet his pant" Tracey said.

"Well then Harry, this should not be a new experience for you" Elizabeth Greengrass said with a grin on her face.

Like before, he was offered a marriage contract but this time he tried to refuse it by telling them that he already had a contract. Elizabeth Greengrass on the other hand insisted he take Daphne's hand in marriage and at the same time take the family name of Greengrass. This would not only allow him to have another wife but the second wife would be for only making heirs to the Greengrass name.

In the end Harry signed the contract and now had a Mistress for the name of Greengrass. Just like last time Daphne was now to live with Harry at his home, the same home that held the Dursleys who where not happy to find out that Harry now had two woman living with him in his room. Harry was starting to think that he needed another house, one large enough for him and any other wives that might come his way.

**Bones Family House Hold**

Amelia Bones was in her study trying to peace back together what had happened in the chamber of secrets or at Hogwarts in general. She had peaked together the spells that had been used that day and had even figured out how the children escaped but the one thing that crept her on this case was how the children got into the chamber in the first place. They didn't use any Apparition spells and none of them knew how to speak Parseltongue. There where no holes or tunnels in or out of the chamber. There was no logical way that these kids got into the chamber of secrets.

At that time her niece came in and walked up to the desk. Amelia was used to this as Susan had always looked over her shoulder when she did her work. Susan would sometimes help her solve the cases. This time Susan had seen the her working on the case several times and didn't input any information. It was odd to her that Susan would be acting that way but she was too busy to comment on the matter. Almost as fast as Susan had entered the room, she had left. Amelia couldn't help but think that Susan was up to something.

Susan on the other hand was fascinated with what Harry had done. The ability to completely wipe out a magical creature was a feat in and of itself . Susan wanted to try and make that into a spell that could be used on call. It would be a great way to show off and get the attention of the-boy-who-lived. This was the last time however that she needed to go over the ingredients list that her aunt had in front of her. She had copied everything that she knew about the spell.

It took several attempts but Susan was positive that she had cracked the issue of making the spell portable. This would mean that she could cast a full alchemy table and components with activation without having to have any of it. So long as there was only one target in the blast radius of the spell, it would destroy the target. She would have practiced but she had to wait for Hogwarts because of the under age wizarding laws.

Susan smiled as she knew what would be her first target, as she was never fond of spiders. During her first year she had learned of a race of spiders living in the forest and that there was one spider that was bigger than the rest. She planed on destroying the main spider and hoping the rest will scatter. This would allow her to truly test her spell, and if it didn't work she had other spells to dispose of the spider infestation.

Chapter 6: Spiders, Snakes, and... Supper?

**Writer's notes:** sorry for the long wait. I had to think about what I was going to do. How do you like it so far? Is there anything (Besides Spelling) I could do to improve my story? I would also like to know if you have figured out what Harry's Fetish is? who is this mystery girl? Why Susan Bones would Study this spell? And what will Harry do?

Tell next time my readers

Twisted Novelist


	7. Chapter 6

Harry's Secret Fetish

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rolling)

Notes for my readers: Hello my readers, I am glad that you all like it so far. I know that I have a Grammar issue that needs to be worked out and I am trying to find a beta for it but so far I have had no luck. It has now become obvious that Harry's fetish will be of girls who have impure blood from the Wizarding point of view. The correct term for this is anthropomorphic magical creatures, for those who want to Google it. I hope you like what I have written so far because now I will add a twist in here that might loose some of you. So I have decided to re-wright Hollow Wound as it was the most popular story I had posted. I am going to attempt to wright both story's at once and if this get's to be too much for me then I will focus on this story first.

**Reading notes**: if you read it _**"Bold and Italic"**_ then it's a thought. If you read it **"Bold and underlined"** it is parseltongue. If you read it _"Italic"_ then it is something that someone has written.

Chapter 6: Spiders, Snakes, and... Supper?

**Somewhere In Seattle Washington**

Harry was sitting at his place for the council. Daphne was behind him and a little to his right. They had postponed the next step of there plan. The meeting was almost over when Sage asked if there was anything anyone wanted to add. Harry signaled that he had something to add as he sent the mental message to Daphne.

"Harry Potter would like to ask the Magical Governments if any of them are willing to attend a magical tournament that will be held two years from now at the British magical School" Daphne said.

"That is a most generous offer, do you wish that more schools attend?" Sage asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"Then we will allow a year to ponder before we let you know if any of our governments will attend. If there is nothing else then we will close this meeting. Until next time" Sage said as he rose from his chair and left the room.

**The Tooth and Nail, Nocturne Ally**

Lupin sat in a corner of the bar with a glass of firewhiskey. He didn't expect to have any company and he was used to it being that way. Tonight was a full moon, he been drinking that awful potion to maintain control in hybrid form.

He drank the last of his whiskey when he noticed the person at the counter of the bar. There was a hooded figure who seemed to be talking to the owner. It wasn't long before the owner pointed in his direction and the only thought in his mind was _**"This can't be good."**_

the hooded figure walked over to him and in a feminine voice asked "Are you Remus J Lupin?"

"That I am, and who might you be" Lupin asked with his hand in his pocket with his wand.

"I will be one of your students, it is not safe to talk here, do you have a room we could talk in?" the voice said.

Lupin nodded his head and stood up. He led the hooded figure up a flight of stairs and down a hall way tell they came to a door with a number 1045 on it. He took out a key and opened the door to reveal a small room.

As they closed the door behind him the hooded figure took off her hood to reveal a mess of brown hair. She was no older than 15 in appearance and yet in her eyes she held the look that only a master of knowledge would have.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I have come with some news about the death of James and Lilly Potter" the girl said.

"Oh? You know how they died? Let me guess, it wasn't you-know-who at all" Lupin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Voldemort was the one to kill the Potters but it was not Sirius who was there secret keeper" Hermione said.

"Now how would you know about that?" Lupin asked.

"There are many things my group knows Professor but until I am given the OK on telling you, I am afraid how I get my knowledge is something you will never know" Hermione said.

"If that is the case then how am I to believe you?" Lupin asked.

"to tell if my story is true you will need to confiscate the marauders map from the Wesley twins when you first get to Hogwarts. When you have it you need to look in the Gryffindor common room for one name. The name of the man that was the real secret keeper for Lilly and James, Peter Pettigrew" Hermione said.

Lupin laughed. "I see, you do realize that Peter is dead, and I am not a Professor" Lupin said.

"Not yet, and as for a dead Pettigrew, one could hide as a rat quite well when the magical government isn't looking for an animagus" Hermione said.

"How do you" but Lupin was cut off.

"I know? I have already told you what I can. I only hope that you take the opportunity to look into this for yourself" Hermione said before donning the cloak and opening the door.

"That's it? You come in here and flip my life upside down with a bunch of words and leave?" Lupin asked her.

"Yes, but before I go, Harry Potter would be glad if you kept this between just the two of you for now. He feels it would be best to keep Dumbledore out of this or until he has the proof needed to clear his godfather's name" Hermione said as she left closing the door behind her.

Lupin sat down in his chair and wondered if he was dreaming or maybe wishing this is all true. He had missed his old friends and this could have all been his mind. He was lost in thought about the good old days when there was a knock on the door.

Lupin cleared his thought before he said "Come in."

"Hello old friend" the man walked into the room with a twinkle in his eye.

**Little Wing Number 4 Privet Drive**

Harry was trying to understand why that blasted woman was even here. His Aunt Marge had come over for a visit and it was only a week before he got to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione should be talking to Lupin right now and that made him feel even more on edge. He had wanted to go with but he had to stay behind. He had convinced Hermione to at least take Ginny with her so that if any thing happened he could get there in time.

Harry was in his room with Daphne and Tracey. They both seemed OK with the idea of sharing Harry for a Husband. They seemed to understand that they would most likely be married to the same person. It turns out that it wasn't an uncommon practice for pure bloods to have more than one wife. In the Muggle world however it was more of a taboo than anything.

Slither had asked to speak with Harry about something very important before the night was over and now was the only time Harry thought he would have for the rest of the night.

"I am sorry that I have intruded but our contract is complete, I have seen your world and I must admit that your life is more of a hand full with me in it. However I can't just leave without taking your voice so in return I will give you a gift. This gift would be best for you in your current state. I am sorry that I have made your life a little harder than it should be" Slither said before he disappeared.

Harry didn't know what to say but by the time he was going to say something, it was nothing that came out. Harry was now full blown mute, he couldn't even speak to a snake if he wanted to. This was never good for any wizard or witch as voice was one of the key elements to casting a spell. Harry wanted to eat dinner with his girls but he had to have them stay in his room or Marge would know something was up.

On top of all of this he had to listen to his Aunt Marge go on about breeding and if there was something wrong with the mother then there is something wrong with the pup. Harry had enough and tried screaming at his Aunt to shut up but nothing would come out. His magic flared as he stared at Marge, her finger started to inflate as she pointed it at Harry. Hermione had mentioned something about out of control magic and his aunt but he was way past not letting her float into space.

Harry would have let it happen, to watch that woman fill with hot air like all the words she spouted. Ginny had zipped to his side with worry on her face. Harry pulled out his wand and charmed the table to hold on to Marge.

"It's Hermione!" Ginny said.

That was all Harry needed to here as he bolted from the room and up the stairs. Ginny relayed the message to Tracey and Daphne as Harry Prepared there trunks with magic. He then shrunk and pocketed them as he walked out the front door. Apparently the Dursleys didn't like this as Vernon had Gotten in Harry's path to the door.

"You, YOU WILL UNDO THIS YOU HERE ME?" Vernon screamed.

Harry simply put a spell on Vernon witch made his lips turn into a Zipper. Harry had walked out of his house with Ginny on his shoulders, Tracey and Daphne fallowing from behind. He signaled for the night bus, he had to get to Tooth and Nail.

**Under Tooth and Nail**

Hermione was struggling under the grips of her captures, they had known she was human and grabbed her before she could leave the bar. They told her they where going to teach her what happens to a human who comes into there bar. As far as she could tell there where only three of them, one man and two woman. The man started to unzip his pants as the two woman started undressing Hermione. She screamed and fought but they had taken her wand.

She wasn't going to take this laying down, she didn't want to lose her virginity in a place like this or in this manor. She wished that Harry would come and save her, but at that moment the man did something that she was not expecting. He had grown fur and claws, his face sprouted whiskers as his body became covered in orange fur. The transformation finished with what looked to be a main around his head.

He was not a werewolf but a werelion. The woman started changing to and the changes where of the same slider cat with no main.

Hermione didn't know what was going to happen to her. The man ran his paw down Hermione's chest and down to her belly. He allowed his claws to cut her flesh along the way but not deep enough to do any damage. She was a piece of meat to him, and he loved to play with his food. He had clawed her arms and legs and even managed to sign his name on her belly before he bent over and breathed on her ear. Hermione had already screamed several times to the level of pain but she shuddered as his breath touched her neck.

"I am going to kill you, even though you would have made a great pet" the man said before biting into Hermione's neck.

The blood pored from her vital vain as the flesh was removed. Her vision was blurred almost instantly, the pain over whelming. It was at that moment that the door flew off it's hinges and impacted on one of the woman who where watching and hoping for leftovers.

Harry had walked in first and found Hermione in her state of dieing. There was only a split second of pure terror on his face before it turned into full blown rage. He raised his wand and flung a spell at the man who was over her. You could here the flesh pealing away as the spell took effect, ripping massive chunks of skin from his body. The man screamed in pain as he tried to shake off the spell, his girl on the other hand had gone into attack mode and ran at Harry.

Daphne stepped in front of Harry and changed as she engaged the beast. She quickly warped herself around her opponent and squeezed the life from her lungs. After all she would not need them after what they had done to her friend. Hermione was just barely alive and not for long ether. Tracey had ran up to Hermione and started crying almost on demand. Her tears had doped onto Hermione's neck so the wound would close. Hermione had passed out but there was a pulse. No one blamed her for needing rest.

Harry took off his coat and warped up Hermione in it as he picked her up. The hate was still in his eyes as the other man in the room looked up. The weretiger looked around and noticed that one of his girls was dead and the other out cold. He wasn't in the mood for some one to interrupt his meal and he didn't care he was out numbered. He flung himself at Harry only to catch a stunner in his side. Harry leveled his wand at the man's face. He fired a spell that ignited the man in flames.

Harry had walked out of the bar with everyone staring at him. Harry was not in the mood to be stopped and the look on his face only scared the predators in the room. Dumbledore had come down stairs as Harry was at the door.

"Oh, Harry my boy, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry just turned and stared at him. He didn't like the fact that Dumbledore had been here and had done and he knew that the old man had known Hermione was here. The head master had always known where his students where even out side of Hogwarts. Harry had turned back to the door after a short time of silence and walked out.

**? ? ?**

Hermione opened her eyes to see Madam Poppy standing over her with a worried look in her eyes. Was she at Hogwarts already? No she had gone to see Lupin and then...

Hermione sat up quickly witch seemed to have startled Poppy. When the covers fell from her upper body is when she had noticed the missing clothing. _**"It was a good thing that there was no boys around" **_Hermione thought before her eyes had refocused on another person in the room. It was Harry, she was about to scream when she noticed that he had passed out in a chair, no doubt worrying about her as she slept.

"Granger, I need you to lay back down so I can perform some tests" Madam Poppy said.

"Oh, sorry mam" Hermione said before laying down and pulling the covers up.

Hermione had looked around the room and noticed that she was in someones bed room. Poppy waved her wand above Hermione as she chanted something under her breath. Hermione guessed that she was testing for lycanthropy in her body. That was when the pain started to take effect as she felt the claw marks up and down her body. She wanted it to end, that it would go away or she would wake up and it would be gone but the pain continued.

Madam Poppy was done and she sighed after words. "I don't know how to tell you this miss. Granger but it seams you have been infected with lycanthropy. A werelion linage to be more precise and I am afraid that there is nothing we can do for you at this time, On the bright side you are alive" Poppy finished with a sigh.

"Harry would not have let death take you from him Hermione, his life without you is not a life at all" Ginny said witch caught both Poppy and Hermione by surprise. Harry was standing there awake now.

"HARRY, oh Harry I owe you my life, how am I ever going to repay you" Hermione said,and she didn't understand why she said it as it was out of the norm for her to say.

Regardless of what was norm or not, she had said those words and at the end of them she felt like something was welling up in her chest. Could this be love she thought for a second before the welling shot out of her chest in a pink line that hit Harry directly in the chest.

Hermione blinked and the room around her was now white. Poppy and all the furniture was gone. Harry on the other hand was standing there in front of her.

"Now bound by life" A snake like voice said "you shall be his" the voice was familiar to her "until death you shall share your power" she placed the voice as the pet that Harry has "as you become part of his Harem" Slither's voice was starting to grow louder "Behold the power of the Hero's Right."

at the last word she felt her entire body shake before everything went dark. Her eyes refocused to find herself back in the room with Poppy. She knew she was in Harry's bedroom but how she knew it was a Mystery. She was tired as if she had used all her magic at once. Hermione slowly closed her eyes, she felt safe here.

**The Next Day**

Hermione woke up with two warm bodies on both sides of her. At first this freaked her out but she calmed down when she had realized it was Daphne and Tracey. She looked around the room to find Harry sleeping in a chair at his desk. She felt sad that he had not come to bed with them. After realizing what she had thought she shook her head to try and clear her mind of such thoughts.

Outside Private drive there was a dog, he watched the house with intent and hoped that he would some day be with the boy.

TELL NEXT TIME

writer's notes: sorry this one is so short but I have other things going on so it might be some time before I pick up the story again. I will try and make it back to writing this as soon as I can.


End file.
